Dolphins Mind
by YuryJulian
Summary: Ich liebe diesen Titel. Wollte ich schon lange mal bei etwas nutzen und hier klappt es nun endlich. Es geht um Bridger und Lucas.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie SeaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren liegen bei einigen sehr intelligenten Leuten aus Amerika, die ich dafür bewundere und verdiene daher auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Kurze Vorinfo: Auf flehentliches Bitten von Samusa hin, habe ich diese Story bereits on gesetzt, was ich eigentlich gar nicht machen wollte, denn ich weiß nicht, wann ich sie weiter schreiben kann. Eher muss mein Videorekorder wieder streiken und ich in Wut auf meinen Bruder mich ran setzen. Also lasst euch Zeit mit dem lesen oder wartet gleich ganz bis zum zweiten. Ja, ich bin doof, weil ich lauter unfertiges Zeug habe, aber ich bin mir der Verantwortung bewusst. Ganz sicher! Großes Alienehrenwort! Und bevor ich noch mehr rumlaber, lass ich die Story anfangen.  
  
Dolphin's Mind by YuryJulian  
  
Ungeduldig rutschte Bridger auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Erneut sah er auf die Anzeigen. Es schien, als würden sie überhaupt nicht vorankommen, dabei fuhren sie ganz normal. Sein Puls raste und auf seiner Stirn begannen sich Schweißperlen zu bilden. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand darüber. Hoffentlich waren sie bald da. Ihm würde erst etwas wohler sein, wenn er bei ihm war und an seiner Seite wachen konnte. Der Anruf des Commanders hatte ihn sehr beunruhigt. Er hatte gewusst, dass soetwas passieren würde. Früher oder später musste es ja dazu kommen! Und wer trug die Schuld daran? Es war nicht das feindliche U-Boot, welchem er die Schuld gab, nein, er ganz allein trug diese.  
  
Ein weiterer Grund warum er schnell sein musste. Jonathan hatte ihm nicht sagen wollen, wie schlimm es war, aber er schien ernstlich besorgt zu sein. Das hatte ausgereicht Bridger alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Seine Leute hatte ihn zwar verwundert angesehen, warum er ausgerechnet so kurz vor dem Ziel verschwand, aber das war ihm egal. Sie würden auch ohne ihn weiter machen können.  
  
Aber was war, wenn ausgerechnet jetzt eine heiße Spur zu Robert eintraf? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken schnell weg zu bekommen. Hier ging es um Personen, von denen er ganz sicher wusste, dass sie noch lebten. Robert war nach wie vor verschollen. Ein Lebenszeichen stellte einzig und allein Michael da und der ist auch schon fast fünf Jahre alt. Nein, er musste sich erst auf das konzentrieren, was dringender war. Etwas, wofür er gerade stehen konnte und für das er rechtzeitig die Schuld auf sich nehmen wollte.  
  
Endlich zeigten die Sensoren seinen Zielort an. Augenblicklich bat er um Andockerlaubnis. Der ehemalige Captain der seaQuest musste nicht lange warten, um diese auch zu bekommen. Sobald er drinnen war, hielt er sich nicht lange damit auf, die einzelnen Systeme abzuschalten, das würde das Kontrollteam der seaQuest machen. Einzig und allein die Maschinen schaltete er aus und eilte zur Andockluke.  
  
Captain Hudson empfing ihn mit einem Händedruck. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur immer eine Miene behalten, die Respekt heischend war und keinen einzigen Zug von Gefühlen zuließ? Oliver wollte soeben ansetzen, etwas zu erwähnen, als er von Bridger unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Lassen sie die Formalitäten, das hat noch bis später Zeit. Bringen sie mich zu ihm!"Nathan wartete aber gar nicht erst ab, sondern hetzte die wenigen Stufen hinunter und zu dem Korridor, der zu der medizinischen Station führte.  
  
„Er ist im Lazarett sechs, falls sie nicht auf mich warten wollen."sagte Hudson, denn wie es schien, würde er seinen Vorgänger bis zur Krankenstation verloren haben, bei dessen Tempo.  
  
Genau so war es dann auch. Zwei Decks weiter und die beiden Kapitäne hatten sich verloren. Beinahe hätte Bridger aus Versehen jemanden die Treppe hinunter gestoßen, weil er nicht gut genug aufpasste und hetzte durch den Gang, bis er vor Lazarett sechs stand. Ohne groß nachzudenken, schlug er die Tür auf und eilte an das einzige Bett, in dem sich ein Patient befand.  
  
So wie Lucas da lag, hatte er auch bereits die Vermutung gehabt. Als der Torpedo einschlug und ein halbes Deck zerstörte, befand sich der Ensign gerade mitten auf diesem und wurde unter den Trümmern begraben. Er soll mehrere Knochenbrüche gehabt haben und auch ernsthafte innere Verletzungen. Angeblich wollte man ihn sogar mit dem Hubschrauber in ein nahe gelegenes UEO Krankenhaus bringen, doch dann kam die Nachricht von Dr. Perry, dass die Operation sehr gut laufe und er durch kommen würde. Leider wachte er nicht mehr auf und Commander Ford beschloß zusammen mit den anderen Offizieren Bridger zu informieren. Er stand als die Person in Lucas' Akte, die ihm Notfall benachrichtigt werden sollte.  
  
Nathan hatte bis zu diesem Tag nicht einmal gewusst, dass sein junger Freund ihn dort eingetragen hatte. Gewöhnlich stand die Familie oder ein Mitglied dieser darin, nur er wählte ihn.  
  
Er zog sich einen Hocker heran und setzte sich. Während er mit der einen Hand ihm sanft durch das Haar fuhr, verhakte er sich mit der anderen mit den Fingern in denen des Computergenies. Die dünnen, langen Finger fühlten sich kalt an. Sanft rieb er dessen Hand etwas, damit ein wenig Wärme in sie zurück käme, anschließend zog er die Decke höher.  
  
„Brauchen sie etwas? Soll ich ihnen etwas bringen lassen?"fragte Hudson, der nun endlich bei ihm war und in der Tür stehen blieb.  
  
„Nein."schüttelte Bridger den Kopf. „Im Moment brauche ich nichts."  
  
„Wenn er in den nächsten zwei Tagen nicht aufwacht, werde ich ihn in ein Krankenhaus an Land verlegen lassen müssen. Unsere Ärzte können nicht ständig seine Werte überwachen. In diesem Zustand ist er mehr eine Belastung für alle."  
  
Nathan nickte. Ja, das wusste er. Er war sowieso überrascht, warum man Lucas nicht sofort an Land verlegt hatte, wo er doch nicht aufgewacht war und eine schwerere Verletzung gehabt hatte.  
  
„Falls sie etwas brauchen, ich bin auf der Brücke. Henderson wird ihnen ein Quartier herrichten."sagte Captain Hudson noch und machte sich auf den Weg. Vorerst war es besser seinen Vorgänger allein zu lassen. Im Moment störte er nur.  
  
Dicke Nebelschwaden zogen am Kai auf und er schob die Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen. Eigentlich war es nicht so kalt, aber dennoch reichte die Umgebung aus, ihm einen Schauer über den Körper jagen zu lassen. Sein Ziel war die einzige noch offene Kneipe am Hafen. Eine Billardbar. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt auf dem feuchten Pflasterboden. Die Umgebung ließ ihn an einen Hafen während der frühen dreißiger Jahre des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts denken.  
  
Orangegelbes Licht fiel durch die dicken Scheiben nach draußen. Als er eintrat, kamen ihm zwei Männer entgegen, wobei der eine den anderen, ziemlich betrunkenen, stützen musste.  
  
Innen war die Luft geschwängert vom Geruch tausender Zigaretten und Zigarren, die hier tagtäglich geraucht wurden. Die tief hängenden Lampen gaben ausschließlich auf die Billardtische ausreichend Licht. Alles andere blieb in einer düsigen Dunkelheit.  
  
„Was darf's denn sein?"fragte ihn der Mann hinter dem Tresen. Er war dick, hatte fettige Haut, eine Schirmmütze auf dem Kopf mit dem stoppelkurzen Haaren und ein unrasiertes Kinn. In seinem Mundwinkel steckte ein Zahnstocher. Mit seinen breiten Prankenhänden trocknete er einige Gläser ab.  
  
„Ein Bier."sagte er und legte den Hut, sowie den Mantel ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es einer dieser ockerfarbenen Trenchcoats war, die besonders bei den alten Detektivfilmen von den Spürnasen bevorzugt wurden. Passte also perfekt in die Zeit.  
  
Mit einem Arm auf der Bar gelehnt saß er da und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Der Barmann stellte ihm sein Bier hin und kassierte sofort. Er gab ihm fünfzig Cent Trinkgeld. Mehr als großzügig, wenn man wie er wahrscheinlich so lange hier bleiben würde, bis der morgen dämmerte.  
  
An einem des guten Dutzend Billardtische hatten sich einige Männer angesammelt und betrachteten aufmerksam das Spiel zwischen zwei jungen Männern. Dass der zweite auch recht jung war, bemerkte er erst, als er dessen Gesicht sah, denn sein Haar war bereits ergraut. Und auch der andere fiel durch sein Haar besonders auf, da es ihm viel zu lang in die Augen fiel und sein Spiel erschwerte, doch er versenkte die Kugel und gewann das Spiel.  
  
Lachend gab er seinem Kontrahenten die Hand. Seine Augen strahlten dabei eine Wärme und Gütigkeit aus, die man in einer Bar wie dieser wohl nur selten finden würde. Er umarmte den Mann mit den grauen Haaren. Die beiden schienen nicht einfach nur zwei Männer zu sein, die sich hier zum spielen getroffen hatten. Es war fast so, als bestehe ein besonderes Band zwischen ihnen.  
  
Die Zuschauer verteilten sich auf die anderen Tische oder die Spielautomaten. Es würde kein weiteres Spiel zwischen eben diesen beiden Personen geben, das hatten sie bemerkt. Der blonde Mann begann zwar eines mit einem anderen Mann, aber dieser schien niemanden zu interessieren.  
  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zu ihm gehen, als wie aus dem Nichts, der Grauhaarige neben ihm stand und am Arm zurückhielt. „Nicht."sagte er und in dem Moment spürte auch er dieses Band zu ihm, das ihm zuvor schon aufgefallen war.  
  
Mit seinen schwarzen Augen sah ihn der Fremde an. Sein Gesicht war weiß und ohne jede Narbe oder Kratzer. Nicht einmal Bartstoppeln konnte er erkennen.  
  
„Hey, gutes Spiel. Hat nur leider heute nicht geklappt."lachte der Barmann dem Grauhaarigen zu und stellte ihm ein volles Bierglas hin. Von ihm kassierte er nicht sofort ab. Anscheinend ein Stammast, dachte der Mann sich. Anders konnte er das Vertrauen des Dicken nicht erklären.  
  
„Nein, heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag."bekam er als Antwort. Die Stimme dieses Mannes war irgendwie seltsam, aber doch wieder vertraut. Es schien als hätte sie gar keinen natürlichen Klang.  
  
Er nahm das Bier und wollte es wohl seinem Freund bringen, vorher jedoch sah er den Neuankömmling fast gütig, mit einem Lächeln an. „Du solltest langsam gehen. Komm morgen wieder. Wir haben Zeit."Dann ging er zu dem Tisch, an dem der junge Mann mit den längeren Haaren gerade dabei war ein weiteres Spiel zu gewinnen.  
  
Warum, wusste er nicht, doch er nahm seinen Mantel und den Hut, zog sich beide über und verließ die Bar. Sein Bier hatte er nur zur Hälfte getrunken.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Anm: Bin mal gespannt, ob einer schon vor dem irgendwann mal erscheinenden zweiten Kapitel auf die Hintergründe kommt. 


	2. Kapitel 2

__

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Reviewer!

Moonshine: Herrlich, auf was für Ideen manche kommen können. Eine war ein kleines bißchen richtig, aber nur ein bißchen! Der Kerl hinter der Bar ist niemand, von den Möglichkeiten, das ist einfach nur ein Kerl hinter der Bar. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie bei einem Review so lachen müssen. Na mit etwas Glück kommst du nach diesem hier vielleicht auf die richtige Spur. Es sind eigentlich genug Hinweise.

Kiddo: Ein Stammgast ist ein Stammgast und in erster Linie verwandt mit dem Stamgast. Ist doch voll logisch! Ich habe es aber richtig geschrieben. Nicht umsonst liegt hier ein Duden vor mir auf dem Tisch, ohne könnte ich glaube ich nicht mehr so einfach schreiben, gerade dann würden mir tausend Wörter einfallen, bei denen ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich sie schreiben sollte.Nun aber raus mit der Sprache an was dich diese Kneipenszene erinnert hat! Ich kann jetzt leider nicht mehr zu deinem Review sagen, sonst kommen die Leute, die noch im Dunkeln tappen zu schnell auf die Lösung des ganzen. Hoffe aber du hast gerade Spaß im Urlaub.

Samusa: Danke für die CD's!!! Bis auf eine finde ich sie klasse und schön die Hand auf dem Mund behalten. Finde das hier gerade besonders lustig, macht richtig Spaß mal was ganz anderes zu schreiben.

Nicht wundern, ich habe hier mal einige Zeiten in eine zusammen gemischt. Das ist Absicht! Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Mit sanften Kreisbewegungen massierte er sich die Schläfen. Ob er nicht doch etwas holen sollte gegen seine Schmerzen? Nein, er wollte sich sowieso jetzt ein wenig hinlegen. Die ganze Aufregung und die Sorge um Lucas hatten ihn die letzte Nacht kein Auge zu tun lassen. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur am Schlafmangel, dass er nun solche Kopfschmerzen verspürte.

Aus der Offiziersmesse holte er sich etwas zum essen, nicht viel, aber genug, um damit auszukommen und nahm doch eine leichte Tablette gegen die Schmerzen. Bevor er jedoch in sein Quartier verschwand, machte er einen Umweg über das Seedeck. Darwin hatte bestimmt schon gemerkt, dass er an Bord war und würde bereits ungeduldig auf ihn warten.

"Hallo, mein Freund." begrüßte er den Meeressäuger, sobald er an den Beckenrand des Moon Pools trat.

Augenblicklich schwamm der Delphin auch zu ihm. "Bridger da." quäckte die Maschinenstimme aus den Lautsprechern.

"Willst du ein wenig spielen?" Er sah sich bereits nach dem roten Ball um, der sonst immer in der Nähe des Pools gelegen hatte.

"Spielen, spielen." Aufgeregt nickte Darwin mit dem Kopf auf und ab.

"Einen Moment noch, ich finde den Ball gerade nicht." sagte Bridger und stand auf, um weiter hinten bei den Tischen zu suchen. Mit dem Schwanz spritzte Darwin jedoch eine Menge Wasser aus dem Pool.

Nathan sah überrascht auf. "Was ist denn los?"

"Ball weg."

"So? Wo ist er denn?"

"Darwin nicht da, als weg ging."

Bridger seufzte auf. Er wusste schon, warum der Ball verschwunden war. Früher hatte man diesem Delphin hier noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, aber es schien fast, außer dem jungen Mann, der auf der Krankenstation im Koma lag, gab es hier kaum noch einen, der sich um Darwin kümmerte.

Er kam wieder zum Becken zurück und setzte sich rechts davon auf die oberste Stufe. "Was machen wir dann?" Er hielt seine Hand ins Wasser. Darwin schmiegte sich an sie.

"Lucas besuchen."

Nathan musste lächeln. "Das würdest du gerne, nicht?"

Ein bestätigendes Nicken war als Antwort genug. "Ich glaube aber nicht, das Oliver dem zustimmen wird, ihn in ein Lazarett umzulegen in dem auch der Aquatunnel ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr du deinen Freund vermisst und gerne bei ihm sein möchtest. Ich versteh es nur zu gut." Seine Stimme wurde gegen Ende des Satzes matt.

"Lucas wird wieder gesund." Aus der künstlichen Stimme konnte Bridger nicht heraus hören, ob es sich dabei um eine Feststellung oder doch eher um eine Frage gehandelt hatte. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Schläfe. Trotz der Tablette war es nicht besser geworden.

"Ich hoffe es sehr." sagte er nach einer Weile verträumt.

"Bridger müde?" Der Delphin schien ziemlich sorgenfrei. Auch wenn sein bester Freund bewusstlos in einem Bett lag, machte er nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich groß um dessen Zustand kümmern. Das war seltsam. Als Lucas damals ganz am Anfang eine schwere Grippe gehabt hatte und Dr. Westphalen ihn zwei Wochen auf der Krankenstation behalten hatte, waren sie alle damit beschäftigt gewesen, Darwin bei Laune zu halten. Er hatte kaum gefressen und ging jedem aus dem Weg. Er wollte noch nicht einmal zum fressen raus schwimmen und gesprochen hatte er in der Zeit kaum. Plappermaul Darwin war regelrecht verstummt. Bridger bezweifelte aber, dass es daher herrührte, weil die beiden sich auseinander gelebt hatten. Ganz im Gegenteil; ihre Freundschaft war sogar noch gewachsen und das erst recht, nachdem er gegangen war.

Darwin hatte ihn sonst immer begleitet gehabt, egal wo es hinging. Kurz bevor die Sache mit Hyperion passierte, war Darwin ein paar Mal mit seinem jungen Freund in den Urlaub gefolgt, aber immer zu Bridgers Insel zurück gekehrt. Erst seit ihrer Rückkehr war der Delpin ganz bei Lucas geblieben. Er konnte ihn nicht auf der seaQuest allein lassen. Ohne dass Bridger es ihm sagen musste, wollte er von selbst bei Lucas bleiben.

Er überlegte gerade, ob sich zwischen den beiden eine ganz besondere Verbindung aufgebaut hatte, die den Delphin so zuversichtlich werden ließ, als dieser erneut ihn unterbrach und mit seiner Frage auf eine Antwort drängte. "Bridger müde?"

Der Captain musste lächeln. Das erste seit Tagen. "Ja, das bin ich. Aber ich wollte dich vorher sehen, bevor ich mich hinlege und auch mit dir spielen." Er holte tief Luft. "Nur hat uns da einer einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht in dem er unseren Ball gestohlen hat. Zum Geburtstag schenke ich dir einen schönen neuen."

"Bridger müde, muss schlafen gehen und träumen." Für den Ball interessierte sich Darwin herzlich wenig.

Erneut sah er auf seinen Delphin. "Erzählst du mir, was hier vor sich geht?" Nathan lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Beckenrand und sah seinen Darwin eindringlich an.

"Muss schlafen, bald mit Darwin spielen."

"Gut, du willst nicht, aber ich behalte dich im Auge." sagte er warnend. "Bis morgen, mein Freund." verabschiedete er sich von dem Meeressäuger. Als er von Träumen gesprochen hatte, da wurde ihm ganz anders und es war, als hätte er etwas in dem Tier gesehen, was vorher nicht da war. Noch nie hatte er dieses starke Gefühl gehabt, dass man ihm etwas verheimlichte. Doch er hatte ihm geholfen innerlich ruhiger zu werden.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er all diese dummen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Er war müde, hatte stärker werdende Kopfschmerzen und Lucas wurde davon auch nicht wach. Vielleicht sah am nächsten Tag alles schon wieder besser aus. Bridger begab sich in das extra für ihn hergerichtete Quartier und schlief auch sofort ein, kaum, da sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Erneut hatte ihn sein Weg in die seltsame Bar geführt. Die Worte des jungen Mannes mit den grauen Haaren hallten ihm in den Ohren wieder. War heute der Tag, an dem er mit ihm sprechen durfte oder hielt ihn eben jener junge Mann erneut zurück?

Soeben wollte er eintreten, als jemand ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Erschrocken über diese unerwartete Geste fuhr er herum. Lächelnd sah ihn der grauhaarige Mann an. "Hallo." begrüßte er ihn.

Sein Puls hatte einen starken Purzelbaum nach oben gemacht, als er berührt worden war, nun holte er dreimal hintereinander tief Atem, bevor er die Begrüßung erwiderte.

"Lass uns rein gehen. Er wird noch nicht da sein, denn wir waren gerade eben noch am Strand spazieren, aber er kommt. Sei versichert, auch wenn es nicht heute sein sollte." sagte der Unbekannte und führte ihn in die Kneipe hinein.

Innen hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Es war noch immer der selbe verrauchte Raum mit dem herben Duft von Alkohol. Das leicht düsige Licht ließ ihm sofort einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen als wäre man an einen Ort zurück gekehrt, an dem man nach einer schrecklichen Zeit zurückkehrt und weiß, hier hat man eine glückliche Kindheit verlebt. Um den Tischen standen größtenteils die selben Personen wie tags zuvor und hinter der Bar war der dickere Mann mit dem fettigen Hemd und den genauso fettigem Gesicht. Einzig seine Schirmmütze fehlte, die hatte er heute nicht auf.

"Werde ich mit ihm sprechen können?" fragte er, als er den Hut und den ockerfarbenen Mantel ablegte.

Seine neue Bekanntschaft hatte eine dunkelgraue Hose und ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt unter der dunklen Fliegerjacke an. Auch er legte die Jacke auf einen der Barhocker und erhielt, ohne dass er etwas bestellt hatte, ein Bier. "Auch etwas?" fragte der Barmann ihn.

Er nickte und der heute etwas freundlicher auf ihn gesinnte Mann stellte ihm sofort eines hin.

Grauhaar beobachtete den fragenden Blick des älteren Mannes mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. "Sobald er merkt, dass ich mit jemanden befreundet bin, ist auch er zu den Leuten freundlicher. Er will neue Gäste nicht vertreiben und gibt sich auch möglichst Mühe, aber es ist nun mal eine kleine Stammkneipe. Hier werden Fremde meist etwas kritisch beäugt."

Er nahm das Glas in die rechte Hand, nachdem er auf dem Barhocker Platz genommen hatte und trank einen Schluck. Die prickelnde, erfrischende Flüssigkeit rann mit einem Glücksgefühl begleitet seine Kehle hinab. Der Geschmack war unbeschreiblich. Sofort musste er einen tieferen Schluck nehmen um ihn nicht zu schnell zu verlieren. "Du hast auf meine Frage nicht geantwortet." sagte er, als er das Glas endlich auf die Theke zurück stellte.

"Ob du mit ihm sprechen kannst? Ich denke schon. Wir haben uns heute mehrmals über dich unterhalten. Deine Chancen stehen gut. Es hängt jedoch alles davon ab, ob er auch wirklich her kommt. Das kann man nie so genau wissen. Als ich ging, wollte er etwas allein sein und ich habe das respektiert." Sein Blick streifte zu einigen der leeren Pooltische. "Wollen wir ein Spiel wagen?" Erneut erschien dieses fröhliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Mann war sich nicht sicher, doch was konnte er schon anders tun, als mit seinem neuen Freund zu spielen. Trinken konnte er jederzeit und dieses köstliche Bier verleitete einen auch direkt dazu, doch er musste nüchtern bleiben. Im betrunkenen Zustand hatte ein Gespräch mit dem anderen Mann keinen Sinn. Sollte er hier auftauchen und er hoffte sehr, dass er es tat, würde es eine Menge zu besprechen geben. Nein, Trunkenheit wäre hier völlig fehl am Platz.

"Ich weiß wie verlockend das Bier ist. Sein Geschmack ist ein wahres Erlebnis, richtig?" fragte ihn sein Gegenüber ohne einen Zentimeter seines Lächelns zu verlieren.

Verdutzt blickte er ihn an. "Woher hast du gewusst, was ich gedacht habe?"

Er nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu einem der abgelegeneren Tische. Dort würden sie ihre Ruhe haben. "Sagen wir es mal so, es ist eine Art Intuition. Der erste wärst du bestimmt nicht, der sich im Geschmack des Bieres verlieren würde. Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass du jemand bist, der sich diesem leichtfertig hingibt. Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich gar nicht erst zugelassen, dass du davon trinkst." Er drückte ihm einen Queue in die Hand. Anschließend baute er das Dreieck aus Kugeln auf und positionierte die schwarze Neun in der Mitte. Vorsichtig hob er die dreieckige Plastikform darüber hinweg.

Von einem kleinen Bord an der Wand hinter ihm, wo er sein Bier abgestellt hatte, holte er eine weiße Kugel und legte sie vor dem Dreieck auf den Tisch. "Bitte, fang an." sagte er während er ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, um seinen neuen Freund genügend Platz für seinen Schlag zu geben.

"Es ist also möglich, dass er heute nicht kommt." fragte er ihn, während er zielte.

"Ja, das ist möglich. Doch ich sagte bereits, wir haben Zeit und es eilt nicht. Du musst nur auch ihm Zeit geben und darfst ihn nicht zu sehr bedrängen. Ich weiß nicht was andernfalls geschieht."

Bevor er den ersten Stoß ausführte, richtete er sich nochmals auf und sah ihn leicht erschrocken an. "Aber warum? Ihr habt euch doch heute schon mehrmals darüber unterhalten. Er muss doch wissen, dass ich unbedingt mit ihm reden möchte. Er kann sich nicht vor mir verschließen!"

Mit seiner sanften, beruhigenden Stimme setzte der Grauhaarige zu einer Antwort an. "Genau das ist es."

"Was?" Langsam verlor er die Geduld. "Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen und sag mir endlich, was genau hier vor geht. Ich kann nicht ununterbrochen hierher kommen. Wir haben nicht die Zeit von der du sprichst. Das hier könnte bereits das letzte Mal sein. Ihr habt Zeit, ja, aber ich nicht." Er war voller Ungeduld und das spiegelte sich auch in seinen Worten wieder.

Das Lächeln war verschwunden. "Bitte vertrau mir. Ich möchte euch beide wirklich zusammenführen, doch wenn du zu sehr darauf drängst, ihn bedrängst, könnte er sich verschließen und von dir abwenden. Das willst du ganz sicher nicht. Auch er möchte sich nicht vor dir verschließen, leider ist aber genau das die Folge, wenn er nicht die Zeit hat, um sich darauf vorzubereiten."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Er drehte sich herum und versetzte der weißen Kugel einen kräftigen Stoß. Zwei der halben verschwanden in einem der hinteren Löcher.

Während des Spiels wechselten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander, wenn es sich nicht um das Spiel selbst handelte. In beiden Köpfen war der Mann mit den etwas längeren Haaren allgegenwärtig, aber er tauchte diese Nacht nicht in der Bar auf. Nach etlichen Spielen verabschiedete sich sein neuer Freund von ihm und ließ ihn allein. Er ging an die Theke, ließ sich dort nieder und betrachtete die Gäste, welche zu einem Großteil aus Seeleuten bestanden. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass mehr unter ihnen waren, mit denen er schon einmal zu tun gehabt hatte.

Der Bursche bei der Pokerrunde zum Beispiel war damals bei seinem ersten Kommando dabei gewesen. Was aus ihm geworden ist, wusste er nicht, aber er war ein tüchtiger Mann.

Direkt vor ihm lieferten sich zwei weitere Bekannte von ihm ein heißes Billardmatch. Auch sie haben einmal auf dem selben Boot wie er gedient und ganz hinten an einer Dartscheibe, meinte er jemanden zu erkennen, der mit ihm gemeinsam eine Strafe in der Kombüse beim Kartoffel schälen absitzen musste.

"Sind wohl frustriert, was?" Der Barmann hatte das letzte Whiskeyglas abgetrocknet und kam zu ihm. Er lehnte sich lässig mit den Armen auf die Theke.

Er seufzte auf. "Ja, ein wenig."

"Es geht um den blonden Jungen, nicht?" Als er nicht antwortete fuhr der Barmann im Plauderton fort. "Das steht ihnen praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ist ein netter Bursche, ein kluger Bursche, aber auch sehr scheu und eigen. Der Graue hat recht, lassen sie ihm Zeit. Wenn er kommen will, kommt er schon und kaut ihnen regelrecht ein Ohr ab." Er lachte asthmatisch auf. "Ich habe es erlebt und so schnell wird das hoffentlich nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich bin jedesmal froh, wenn er seinen Kumpel hier hat. Andernfalls weiß ich nicht wie ich meine Kunden hier noch bedienen soll, wenn ich ihm zuhören muss."

Das Gesagte heiterte ihn etwas auf, machte ihm Mut. Es war fast so, als müsste er nur warten und anschließend kommen seine Antworten von selbst. "Dann sollte ich besser auch gehen."

"Ja," nickte der fette Kerl. "ist vielleicht besser so. Draußen dämmert es bereits und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch sie auf ihr Schiff zurück müssen. Nachts tobt hier drinnen der Bär aber am Tage sind all diese tapferen Seemänner auf ihren Schiffen und reißen sich den Arsch auf für ein paar Kröten. Und wozu? Nur um irgendwann einmal als Fischfutter auf dem Meer zu enden. Die Piraten, ich sage es immer wieder, die Piraten sind unser Untergang. Es werden von Tag zu Tag mehr. Die Handelsflotten zahlen kaum einen Penny Sold pro Mann, weil ihre Verluste so hoch sind. Aber wem erzähle ich das. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als müssten sie sich darum noch Sorgen machen." Er klopfte dem älteren Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und widmete sich seinen anderen Gästen.

Ja, die Piraten, vor drei Tagen war auch er einigen von ihnen begegnet, aber sie hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Ihr Schiff war bis auf die Bilge mit Einschusslöchern versehen gewesen. Ihr einziges Ziel war der Heimathafen gewesen, damit sie es flicken konnten. Glück im Unglück also. Seine nächste Fahrt würde bald beginnen. Schon in wenigen Stunden konnte der Befehl zu ihm kommen und bis dahin wollte er das hier geklärt haben.

Er nahm seinen Mantel, setzte sich den Hut auf und ging hinaus in das langsam erwachende Hafenviertel.

To be conintued...


	3. Kapitel 3

Anm: Herzlichen Dank an die Reviews! Falls hier komische Sätze drinnen sind, dann bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Ich bin das Kapitel in aller Ruhe durchgegangen, aber geschrieben wurde es um drei Uhr morgens vor dem Fernseher. -

Hoffen wir ich kann auch wirklich ein Update bereits machen. Däumchen drücken!!!!

= = = = = = = =

Ungewöhnlich erfrischt ging Bridger am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück auf das Deck mit den Laboren. Erschreckend laut hallten seine Schritte auf dem Boden wieder. In einigen Räumen und den Mannschaftsquartieren hatte man statt der Gitterplatten einen festen Stoff gewählt. Gerade bei der heiklen Arbeit, die die Wissenschaftler machten, war es wichtig, dass ein Stoff oder ein Gegenstand nicht verloren ging, sollte er einmal vom Tisch oder aus der Hand fallen. Wie oft kam es denn schon vor, dass jemand mal etwas fallen ließ?

Nachdenklich schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum. Gegenüber schwamm gerade Darwin an der Röhre vorbei. Der Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Der Delphin folgte nun ihm überall hin. Er konnte anscheinend nicht anders.

Nicht unweit von ihm entfernt lagen ein Block und ein Stift aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch. Nathan ging darauf zu und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz. Bis vor einiger Zeit schien Lucas hier noch gearbeitet zu haben. Er erkannte sofort die saubere, schwungvolle Handschrift des jungen Mannes.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nahm er den Block in die Hand und las sich die Notizen durch. Das hier war bestimmt nichts von den üblichen Arbeiten, die er zu tun hatte. Es sah mehr nach einer seiner privaten Forschungen aus. Tief aufseufzend legte er es wieder zurück. Sein Blick schweifte umher.

Das Labor gab das gesamte Wesen des Ensign wieder. Da es kaum noch Wissenschaftler an Bord gab, war es mehr und mehr zum Domizil von Lucas geworden. Ob Oliver wusste, dass hier ein paar Computerspiele unter den wichtigen Akten lagen? Schnell versteckte Bridger sie wieder. Er wollte seinem Freund keinen Ärger einbringen. Manchmal brauchte er einfach diese kurzen Phasen, in denen er sich erholen konnte und einfach mal abspannte indem er eine Weile seine Spiele machte.

Nahe der Röhre ließ er sich auf einem Hocker nieder. Darwin kam angeschwommen. "Na du?" sagte er. Der Vocoder befand sich nach wie vor auf dem Seedeck, doch ihm war nicht wirklich danach, sich zu unterhalten. Er begrüßte die Stille, die das Labor ausstrahlte. Es gab ihm die Möglichkeit in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Seine Träume, den Zustand von Lucas und das, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Darüber nachzudenken, was er machen würde, wenn das Computergenie nicht mehr aufwachen sollte, schmerzte ihn, doch es musste sein. Was sollte nur in diesem Fall aus ihm werden? Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so in eine Klinik, speziell für Komapatienten, bringen lassen. Er hatte keine Familie mehr, die sich um ihn kümmern würde.

Als Lucas ihm sagte, seine Mutter wolle von ihm nichts mehr wissen, verstand Nathan das überhaupt nicht. Wie konnte man nur so gefühllos sein? War nicht er überglücklich gewesen als er endlich erfahren hatte, dass es doch noch Hoffnung für Robert gab? Wie konnte da eine Frau, die einen Sohn Jahre lang verloren glaubte, ihn nicht wieder zurück haben wollen, wenn er lebendig vor ihr steht?

Sollte der Junge wirklich in eine Klinik müssen, weil er einfach nicht mehr aufwacht, dann würde ihn niemand besuchen kommen. Keiner. Es gab niemanden mehr, der ihn besuchen könnte, jedenfalls nicht von seiner Familie und Darwin war ein Delphin.

Was war mit ihm? Wollte er nicht weiter nach Robert suchen? Würde er das alles für Lucas aufgeben?

Der Delphin klopfte mit der Schnauze gegen die Scheibe. "Willst mich also nicht in Ruhe lassen. Dann werde ich mal kurz bei dir vorbei sehen." Er stand auf. Ein letztes Mal ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass es eine Weile unbenutzt bleiben würde.

"Spielen mit Darwin!" spritzend erwartete ihn der Delphin auf dem Seedeck.

"Eigentlich wollte ich ja Lucas besuchen gehen." sagte er, als er an den Beckenrand trat.

"Lucas warten auf Bridger, erst spielen mit Darwin." Der Vocoder war angeschaltet, das musste der Captain noch nicht einmal selbst erledigen.

"Ist denn der Ball wieder aufgetaucht?"

"Darwin anderes Spielzeug hat."

"Ach, und das wäre?" Neugierig zog Nathan die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete bis der Delphin zurück kehrte. Anscheinend hatte sich bereits jemand anders um das Problem gekümmert und ihm einen Schwimmring gegeben. Darwin kam mit diesem im Maul zu Bridger.

"Damit kann man aber nicht so spielen, wie mit dem Ball."

"Bridger werfen, Darwin holt."

"Du machst doch sonst nicht solche Spiele."

"Lucas nicht da, Darwin muss nehmen, was kriegen kann."

"Woher hast du denn das?"

"Tony."

"Aha." Wenn der Delphin es unbedingt wollte, dann warf er eben den Schwimmreifen. Lang spielte er jedoch nicht mit ihm, denn es trieb ihn zur Krankenstation zurück. Er musste an das Krankenbett seines Freundes. Sobald sich etwas an dessen Zustand änderte, wollte er es wissen.

Das monotone Piepsen der Geräte erfüllte den Raum, als er hinein trat. Jemand musste das Bettzeug zurechtgerückt haben, denn die Decke lag sauber glatt gestrichen da. Anscheinend bestand das Ärzteteam aus fähigen Leuten, die sich um Lucas gut kümmerten. Die viel zu langen Haaren waren sauber aus dem Gesicht gekämmt. Er sah aus, als würde er nur ein kurzes Nickerchen machen. Wie sehr doch der Schein trug.

Mittlerweile war der Hocker an der Seite des Bettes bereits zu seinem Stammplatz geworden. Noch einen Tag wollte man abwarten, bis ein Shuttle den Verletzten an Land bringen würde. Betrübt nahm er die rechte Hand des Ensign in seine. Auf dem Handrücken steckte eine Kanüle in der Haut, durch die er mit wichtigen Nährstoffen versorgt wurde. Es war eine von mehreren. In der linken Armbeuge steckte eine weitere.

Fast liebevoll strich Nathan eine störrische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt. Du warst nur nicht selbst da. Die Nacht zuvor bist du da gewesen, aber ich konnte nicht mit dir reden. Es war ein schönes Gefühl dich lachen zu sehen. Es tut weh mit ansehen zu müssen, wie du dich nicht bewegen kannst. Du liegst nur da und ich muss hilflos mit zu sehen ohne etwas tun zu können. Was ist es, was dich hindert aufzuwachen?"

Lange Zeit verging in der er sich nicht rührte. Er saß nur da und beobachtete den bewusstlosen Mann in dem Bett. Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Abenteuer erfüllten seine Gedanken, wenn er denn dachte, aber hauptsächlich saß er einfach nur da und beobachtete. Hier und da strich er ihm über die Stirn, die Wange, streichelte seine Hand oder seufzte schwer vor sich hin.

"Ich wusste, ich würde sie hier finden."

Nathan sah auf. "Oliver?"

"Sie dürfen sich nicht in etwas hineinsteigern. Dr. Perry sagt, es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder aufwacht. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur einen Schock erlitten, der sein Bewusstsein blockiert. Mehr nicht. Das legt sich wieder." Hudson trat in den Raum ein und ließ nur kurz die Augen über die Bildschirme schweifen.

"Ganz zu locker kann ich das nicht sehen. Mit jedem Tag der verrinnt, schwindet die Chance eines Aufwachens." Er legte die Hand von Lucas auf das Bett zurück, damit er sich dem anderen Captain zuwenden konnte.

"Nathan, hören sie auf sich in etwas hineinzusteigern. Ich bin mir sicher, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Wenn hier einer nervös sein sollte, dann bin ich das, denn einer meiner besten Leute liegt hier. Ohne ihn ist es ein Risiko auf der seaQuest. Wir brauchen nur ein unverhofftes Problem zu bekommen, welches nur er zu lösen imstande ist und schon befinden wir uns in einer prekären Situation."

"Können sie eigentlich nur an den Krieg denken, Oliver? Es geht ihnen doch gar nicht um seinen Zustand oder darum, dass er wieder aufwacht. Alles was sie interessiert ist, ob er verhindern kann, dass dieses Boot in einem Stück bleibt."

Hudson ließ den Kopf sinken. "Ganz so ist es nicht. Sie haben recht, ich mache mir Sorgen um mein Boot. Leugnen können wir beide es nicht. Wir haben beide erlebt zu welchen Dingen er fähig ist. Da nicht besorgt zu sein, wenn er plötzlich ausfällt, wäre nur allzu naiv. Ich bin ein Mensch und machen mir auch so meine Gedanken über die Person, die im Koma liegt. Er ist ein hoffnungsvoller, junger Mann mit großen Ambitionen. Es wäre außerst.... schade, wenn er nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Stellen sie sich nur vor, was der Menschheit dadurch entgehen würde." Er nickte in Richtung Lucas. "Was ihm alles entgehen würde in seinem Leben. Er wird nicht auf der seaQuest bleiben. Sobald seine Verpflichtung für dieses Boot vorbei ist, wird er die UEO verlassen. McGath sollte langsam anfangen, sich ein paar gute Gründe überlegen, wie er ihn da behalten kann. Ich bin sicher, so leicht möchte der ihn nicht los werden."

"Sie haben nicht auf meine Worte geantwortet. Aus ihren höre ich nur kalte Anteilnahme. Warum sind sie her gekommen?"

Oliver atmete tief durch. "Wir müssen uns langsam um ein Shuttle für den Transport zum Festland kümmern und ich hielt es für das Beste, sie selbst zu fragen, ob sie ebenfalls einen Platz in diesem brauchen."

Bridger verdrehte die Augen. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich habe doch gerade eben noch gesagt, es geht ihnen nicht darum, wie sein Zustand ist. Sie interessieren sich nicht dafür, dass er vielleicht doch noch in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen könnte. Sie gaben ihm eine ganz gewisse Zeitspanne und beginnen nun schon früher damit, ihn von Bord haben zu wollen."

"Ich deute das als Ja. Morgen mittag wird das Shuttle bereit sein. Es tut mir leid, Nathan, aber ich kann ihn nicht länger hier an Bord behalten. Sein Zustand erfordert rund um die Uhr eine Bewachung. Es ist mir nicht möglich noch länger die medizinische Sektion für ihn arbeiten zu lassen. In dem Zustand nützt er keinem etwas. Er ist nur eine Last. Das hier ist ein U-Boot und kein Krankenhaus. So leid es mir tut, aber ich kann keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen."

Als Hudson verschwunden war, drehte sich Bridger wieder Lucas zu. Seine Hand ruhte auf dessen Schulter. "Das darf nicht passieren. Du musst wieder zu dir kommen. Hörst du? Du musst wieder zu dir kommen! Lass mich nicht ganz allein."

In dieser Nacht erwartete man ihn bereits in der Bar. Ein Bier für ihn gekühlt bereit auf dem Tresen. Mit einem verschwitzten Lächeln empfing der Barmann ihn.

Täuschte er sich oder war es heute wirklich voller als sonst? Nein, das war keine Täuschung. Bis auf zwei Tische waren alle besetzt und auch die kleinen Runden Tische wurden von mehreren Seemännern eingenommen. "Was ist hier los?" fragte er, nachdem er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte.

"Ein Sturm zieht auf. Viele der Schiffe laufen deshalb nicht aus und die Mannschaften bekamen einen extra Landgang. Für mein Geschäft erträglich, nicht jedoch für meine Stammkunden. Die wollten heute ein kleines Turnier veranstalten." antwortete der Barmann in seiner krächzenden Stimme, während er ein paar Gläser abtrocknete. Heute hatte er eine fleckige weiße Schürze um die speckigen Hüften gebunden. Anscheinend war er bereits in der Küche der Bar aktiv geworden.

Nickend nahm er das zur Kenntnis. "Dann kann ich wohl damit rechnen, dass beide heute kommen werden?"

"Die Jungs? Klar, der eine ganz bestimmt. Du hast gestern mit ihm gespielt. Er wird sich das nicht entgehen lassen. Sobald irgendwo was los ist, ist er da. Außerdem ist das doch die richtige Atmosphäre um den neuesten Seemansgarn zu erfahren."

"Bin schon da!" Der junge Mann mit den grauen Haaren war soeben an die Theke getreten und klopfte dem älteren Mann auf die Schulter. Von dem Barmann bekam er augenblicklich etwas zu trinken.

"Deine Chancen sehen schlecht aus im Einzel. Der alte Murda ist da." Der fettige Kerl nickte in Richtung einer dunklen Ecke, wo mehrere finster aussehende Typen sich bereits einspielten.

"Welcher von denen ist dieser Murda?" fragte auch er, als er sich herum drehte.

Sein junger Freund trat nah an ihn heran und lehnte sich an die Theke. "Der mit der komischen schwarzen Kappe und dem Rauschebart."

Er lächelte. "So stelle ich mir eine Figur aus _Die Schatzinsel_ vor."

"Könnte glatt daraus sein. Du meinst schon so einen Piraten mit Augenklappe und Holzbein?", verwirrt sah er den Mann neben sich an?

"So in etwa, ja. Wird Er auch kommen?" fragte er sofort.

"Gute Frage. Wenn Murda da ist, sollte er es auch sein, denn nur im Doppel besiegen wir ihn und seinen wirklich schlechten Partner."

Er nahm einen kurzen Schluck von dem Bier. Der Geschmack war auch dieses Mal ohne Vergleich. "Warst du heute nicht mit ihm zusammen?"

"Nein." Auch er kehrte den spielenden Männern den Rücken. "Ich hatte andere Dinge zu tun." Mit beiden Händen auf die Theke gestützt, streckte er sich durch.

"Welche?"

Ein Lächeln als Antwort. Der Grauhaarige sah keinen Grund ihm die Antwort zu geben. Erst jetzt kam er auf den Gedanken, dass er ihn nur als den Grauhaarigen kannte. Wie war eigentlich der Name seines neuen Freundes.

"Willst oder kannst du es mir nicht sagen?" bohrte er jedoch weiter bei dem anderen Thema weiter.

"Nun," begann er, doch wurde von jemanden unterbrochen, der je eine Hand auf die Schultern der beiden Männer legte und freudig in die Bar getreten war.

"Hallo!" Über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd ließ der neue Gast der Bar seinen Kopf hin und her gehen. "Was ist?" fragte er.

"Na endlich kommst du. Guck mal, Murda ist hier." Der Grauhaarige fand seine Sprache im Gegensatz zu dem älteren Mann sofort wieder und drehte seinen Freund herum.

"Der versucht es doch immer wieder." nuschelte der junge Mann mit den längeren Haaren.

"Soll ich dir etwas bringen?" fragte der noch immer abtrocknende Barmann.

Nun trafen sich die Blicke der beiden. Dessen, der ihn unbedingt sehen wollte und der, der den Tag zuvor nicht herkommen wollte. Leise antwortete der junge Mann. "Später. Ich glaube, ich werde wohl noch einmal verschwinden."

"Was?" fuhr ihn der Grauhaarige an. "Und was ist mit Murda?"

Freundschaftlich mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht klopfte ihm sein Freund auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Darwin, bis ich wieder zurück bin, wirst du dich von ihm fernhalten können und wenn nicht, naja, dann trag die Niederlage mit Würde."

"Darwin?" mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah der ältere Mann den Grauhaarigen an. "Doch nicht etwa?"

"Doch." nickte Darwin. "Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich darauf kommen würdest. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich und da du nicht fragtest, bin ich davon ausgegangen, du wüsstest es bereits."

"Ne, echt jetzt?" ging die dritte Person in ihrer kleinen Runde dazwischen. "Sie wussten nicht, dass Darwin das hier ist? Ist doch total klar." Die blauen Augen sahen ihn amüsiert an.

"Ich hatte schon den einen oder anderen Gedanken, aber ... nicht derartig. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich zu treffen, Lucas."

Lucas packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinaus. "Warte mit der großen Abzocke bitte auf mich. Ich versuche auf alle Fälle noch vor dem Morgengrauen zurück zu sein." sagte er zu Darwin, der wie ein begossener Pudel an der Theke stehen gelassen wurde.

"Ja, aber, darf ich denn nicht mit?"

"Nein!" kam mit Bestimmtheit die Antwort.

"Ich durfte doch sonst immer alles wissen."

"Nicht heute. Du musst hier einen bestimmten Ruf erhalten. Einer muss da bleiben und schon mal mit spielen anfangen." Dann waren die zwei draußen.

Obwohl er seinen Mantel in der Bar gelassen hatte, fror er nicht. "Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er, als sie in die nächste dunkle Gasse einbogen.

"Wir werden doch sicherlich reden, oder etwa nicht? Das sollten wir nicht dort in dieser Absteige machen und auch nicht auf der Straße. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns dafür an einen ruhigeren Ort zurück ziehen.", sagte Lucas.

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte und er folgte ihm still weiter durch die engen Gänge und Wege, die tiefer in das Hafenviertel hinein führten und weg von den Anlegestellen. Irgendwie war ihm mulmig zumute. Ein räudiger Straßenköter wühlte in einer umgefallenen Mülltonne. An der nächste Ecke saß ein in Lumpen gekleideter alter Mann auf dem feuchten, kalten Boden und hielt stöhnend die Hand auf. Lucas lief an ihm vorbei, mit einem kurzen, mitleidvollem Blick tat es Bridger ihm gleich.

"Läufst du öfters im dunkeln hier lang"

"Ja."

"Allein?"

"Wenn Darwin vom Spielen nicht genug bekommt, bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig als allein zu gehen." Er warf einen lächelnden Blick nach hinten.

"Ich halte diese Gegend für ziemlich gefährlich. Hier sind so viele dunkle Verstecke. Man kann noch nicht einmal die Sterne sehen, so dicht stehen hier die Häuser beieinander." Er sah nach oben. Ein verirrter Tropfen fiel ihm auf den Nasenrücken. Nicht weiter beachtend, wischte er ihn beiseite.

"Die Sterne würden wir noch nicht einmal sehen können, wenn die Häuser nicht so nah zusammen wären. Hier herrscht immer schlechtes Wetter und der Himmel ist nie frei genug, um dem Licht der Sterne Durchlass zu gewähren."

"Das ist ziemlich trostlos, findest du nicht?"

Lucas blieb stehen. "Ja, das ist es.", nickte er.

"Warum gehst du dann nicht weg von hier?" Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn an, versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die mit dem gesenkten Kopf ihm jedoch verborgen waren.

Nun sah er auf. "Wir sollten das Thema erst anschneiden, wenn wir angekommen sind. Dort gerade hinter, dann sind wir da." Er zeigte eine weitere Gasse entlang. Diese jedoch wurde von ein, zwei Straßenlaternen beleuchtet und bot zuweilen einen willkommeneren Eindruck, als der Rest dieses Viertels. "Komm." Lucas nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

To be continued...


	4. Kapitel 4

__

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

****

Das Kapitel hier widme ich Moonshine, denn ich glaube Bridgers Worte können dir in dieser Zeit vielleicht ein wenig helfen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wirklich genau das habe zum Ausdruck bringen können, was ich wollte, doch er hat ziemlich viele Dinge gesagt und dieses sogar zweimal.

Zu "Beziehungen" sollte aufgefallen sein, dass da ein Update aussteht. Ähm... ja, das liegt daran, dass Chaosengel Yury zugeschlagen hat. Mitten im vierten Kapitel habe ich beim schreiben einen Sprung zum nächsten Handlungsplot gemacht, weil ich in einer Sackgasse gelandet bin und habe irgendwie diese Lücke vergessen. Jetzt ist da inmitten der Geschichte das Loch, das ich noch nicht so ganz habe stopfen können. Ein bisschen Geduld also, ich bin dran, dann geht es wieder flotter weiter.

Das Innere des Hauses war ganz und gar nicht so, wie man es von außen erwarten mochte. Sehr zum Erstaunen des älteren Mannes, musste er hier feststellen sich in einer ansehnlichen und durchaus gemütlichen Umgebung zu befinden.

Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer. Die davon ausgehende Wärme ließ ihm augenblicklich einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Daneben standen bis zur Decke reichende Bücherregale. Nichts deute in diesem Zimmer auf die Technologie hin, die er eigentlich von Lucas gewohnt war. Es gab noch nicht einmal ein Telefon in dieser Wohnung von der er einen langen, dunklen Flur und das Wohnzimmer nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde.

Lucas setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin. Es war ein Fellimitat. Bridger beobachtend, wartete er darauf, dass dieser sich setzen würde. Als Nathan das bemerkte, versuchte er sich von der Einrichtung zu lösen. Es wirkte alles fehl am Platze, wenn man das wahre Wesen des Computergenies kannte.

Er ließ sich in den weichen Ohrensessel seitlich des Kamins sinken. Augenblicklich überkam ihn das Bedürfnis die Augen schließen zu wollen und einfach ein wenig vor sich hin dösen zu wollen.

"Ich dachte wir wollen reden und nicht schlafen.", holte ihn die Stimme seines Freundes in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er hatte tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen gehabt und war kurz vor dem einschlafen gewesen.

"Tut mir leid. Hier ist alles zu verlockend." Nathan rutschte auf dem Sessel hin und her und brachte sich in eine weniger gemütlichere Position. So lief er vielleicht nicht Gefahr, gleich wieder einzuschlafen.

"Ich weiß. Es ist einfach zu fantastisch um wirklich real zu sein und gleichzeitig ist es das wieder nicht. Die guten Seiten überwiegen nicht die schlechten und die schlechten Seiten nicht die guten. Ein ewiger Teufelskreis."

"Warum das alles? Willst du nicht zu deinen Freunden zurück? Bist du hier in dieser Absteige denn glücklicher?" Schmerz klang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Das ist keine Absteige. Es ist der Ort an dem ich mich wohl fühle. Frei von allen Sorgen."

"Für mich ist das einfach nur ein Weglaufen. Viele vermissen dich und wollen dich wieder sehen, doch du triffst dich hier mit Darwin und veranstaltest Billardturniere. Es ist nicht die Wirklichkeit, auch wenn du das glaubst." Er selber hatte es ja bis vor einigen Stunden noch als einen Teil der Wirklichkeit gesehen gehabt. Hielt er sich nicht für den Captain eines großen Segelschiffes? Aber das war jetzt ganz weit weg. Er hatte erkannt, was um ihn herum geschah und würde sich nicht von einer fremden Realität blenden lassen.

"Ich glaube es nicht nur, sie ist es. Im Moment ist es die einzige Wirklichkeit die ich kenne. Ich laufe nicht davon. Alles was ich will ist eine kurze Pause fernab von allem, was mich bedrückt. Das wo sie herkommen ist die Hölle. Das Leben eines Menschen ist nicht mehr wert als eine Kugel, die man ihm in den Kopf schießt. Geld beherrscht die Welt. Raffgier und Herrschsucht grassiert unter den Menschen. Jeder will derjenige sein, der sie beherrscht und würde auch vor dem atomaren Erstschlag nicht zurück schrecken. Wissenschaftler sind auf beiden Seiten dazu angehalten worden, Biowaffen herzustellen, die den endgültigen Sieg herbei führen sollen. Ist das eine bessere Welt, als diese hier?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber du fehlst uns. Alle die hier wirklich auch als reale Wesen existieren, sind wir beide und Darwin. Der Rest sind nur Trugbilder der Phantasie. Ich glaube genau das ist es doch. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es nun die von dir oder die von Darwin ist. Bei letzterem bin ich wahrscheinlich auf der sicheren Spur."

"Das mag sein, es spricht vieles dafür, dass wirklich er der Schöpfer dieser Welt ist."

"Dann interessiert es dich sicherlich auch, dass diese vielleicht schon bald zerstört wird und du in tiefer Dunkelheit versinkst."

Lucas sah ihn fast beängstigt an. "Wie meinen sie das?"

"Wenn Darwin derjenige ist, der diese Welt für dich erschaffen hat, um bei dir zu sein, dann wird sie zerstört werden. Man will dich von der seaQuest weg bringen und Darwin wird nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut die Telepathie von Delphinen ist, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht so weit reicht, um dich in einem Krankenhaus auf dem Festland zu erreichen. Ich bin auch erst hier, seit ich auf das Boot gekommen bin."

Der Computerexperte stand auf. Schweigend ging er zu einer Schrankwand aus dunklem Holz. Er holte zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit einer roten Flüssigkeit heraus. Sobald er den Wein in die Gläser gefüllt hatte, reichte er eines Bridger.

"Ich glaube nicht daran, dass das hier alles deswegen zusammenfällt. Es wird weiter existieren. Darwin allein kann nicht dafür verantwortlich sein."

"Doch, ich bin mir dessen sicher. Es gibt viele Geschichten über die wundersamen Fähigkeiten dieser Tiere. Du musst dies hier verlassen und wieder in die Realität zurück kehren. Wir brauchen dich, ich brauche dich. In dieser Form allerdings machen sich alle viel mehr Sorgen, als unbedingt nötig wären. Wie ich gesehen habe, liegt es an dir. Du kannst aufwachen, wenn du nur willst."

Über den Rand des Glases hinweg sahen ihn die blauen Augen musternd an. Der Schein des Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich darin. "Dafür ist es noch zu früh.", sagte er leise.

"Kann es sein, dass es Darwin womöglich sogar selbst ist, den du nicht verlassen willst?"

"Wie kommen sie darauf?"

"In dieser Ebene ist er doch ein Mensch, wie du auch. Ihr könnt endlich auch andere Dinge zusammen unternehmen, bei denen sonst immer das Meer dazwischen stand."

"Das wäre ein Grund, aber so ist es nicht."

"Nicht? Ich halte es sehr wohl für einen guten Grund, weshalb du nicht mehr von hier weg willst. Wann hattest du zum letzten Mal einen menschlichen Freund, mit dem du ganz einfach nur das sein konntest, was du wirklich bist? Seit der Rückkehr, bist du mit dem Militärdienst eingebunden gewesen. Für das allzuschnelle Ende deiner Kindheit konntest du nichts dafür. Dir blieb nichts anderes übrig als dich dem unterzuordnen was man von dir abverlangt hat. Deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse blieben unbefriedigt.

Dieser Unfall war genau das richtige, um das versäumte nun endlich nachholen zu können. Nun kannst du die letzten Dinge, die du unbedingt noch als Kind, als noch nicht ganz Erwachsener, tun wolltest, machen. Nicht als Genie angesehen werden, nicht mehr das Wunderkind zu sein, sondern einfach nur ein Heranwachsender, der Spaß haben will, wie jeder andere in diesem Alter auch."

Während er auf eine Antwort des jungen Mannes vor sich wartete, nahm er einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Der Wein schmeckte herrlich fruchtig und floss mit einer angenehmen Wärme seine Kehle hinab.

Lucas' Blick war auf einen nicht bestimmbaren Punkt auf den Parkettboden fixiert. Neben dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers konnte Bridger irgendwo eine Uhr ticken hören. Es war das Ticken einer großen Pendeluhr, die irgendwo in einem der anderen Zimmer stehen musste.

"Ich kann das nicht.", sagte er deprimiert, weiterhin den Blick abgewandt.

Nathan stellte das Glas auf einen runden Beistelltisch und kniete sich vor dem jungen Mann. Mit der linken Hand nahm er dessen Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass sie sich ansehen konnten. "Natürlich kannst du. Nur es ist leider wie ich es vermute. Du willst es nicht. Bedeutet dir die Welt da draußen so wenig? Ich habe dich eigentlich immer anders eingeschätzt."

"Das ist nicht wahr. Mir bedeuten eine menge Dinge sehr viel. Ihnen dürfte doch wohl aufgefallen sein, dass sich hier nirgendwo ein Computer befindet."

"Ich habe das sehr wohl registriert und mich auch schon nach dem _warum_ gefragt."

"Und auch eine Antwort bereits gefunden?" In seinen Augen lag ein Schmerz, den Bridger nicht zu deuten vermag. Was war es, was den jungen Wissenschaftler betrübte. Was nur?

"Nein, ich kann mir absolut nicht erklären warum. Als du damals an Bord kamst, waren sie dein Leben. Dein ein und alles. Alle hatten ihre größten Überredungskünste aufbringen müssen, um dich von ihnen los zu reißen. Was ist also geschehen, dass du dich so von ihnen distanzieren konntest?"

"Können sie es sich nicht denken? Computer sind ein Teil dessen, was unsere Welt zerstört. Wir waren in der Zukunft. Damals war ich zu blind, um es selbst zu bemerken, aber irgendwann einmal werden genau diese Geräte für das Ende der Menschheit sorgen. Es stimmt, wir entfremden uns gegenseitig, in dem wir uns auf das verlassen, was uns Maschinen liefern. Der Mensch selber ist nicht mehr in der Lage eigenständig zu handeln. Für alles braucht er einen Computer.

In früheren Zeiten gab es keine Speichereinheiten. Man musste sein Gedächtnis verwenden. Heute ist das nicht mehr so. Die Studien über die Lernfähigkeit der Kinder gehen immer mehr in den Keller. Alles verlässt sich auf die Computer, die man ihnen erlaubt mit in den Unterricht zu bringen. Nur in den ersten Klassen, wird ihnen kurz beigebracht, wie man im Kopf rechnet, und wozu? Damit sie es in ein zwei Jahren wieder vergessen haben, wenn es ihnen gestattet ist, für einfache Aufgaben einen Computer zu benutzen."

"Du weichst mir aus. Computer haben auch gute Dinge getan. Du selbst bis es gewesen, der die Barriere zwischen Delphinen und Menschen zum Einsturz gebracht hat." Bridger setzte sich genauso wie Lucas auf den kleinen Teppich. "Es gibt so vieles, für das es wert ist zu leben. Dich davon zu distanzieren ist keine Lösung, auch wenn die Zukunft noch so dunkel aussehen mag, weil es einfach zu viele schlechte Menschen an die einflußreichen Positionen geschafft haben. Sind nicht Menschen wie wir diejenigen, die genau dies verhindern müssen. Sollen wir uns alle in eine Traumwelt zurück ziehen und diese Machthungrigen Leute machen lassen? Nein, Lucas, das wäre das falscheste was wir machen könnten. Gib dir einen Ruck. Kehre zurück zu uns."

Langsam schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. Im Schein des Feuers wirkte sein Haar leicht rötlich. "Ich kann nicht. Es geht einfach nicht."

Captain Bridger legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. "Du bist ein ganz schöner Dickkopf. Sag mir was ich tun muss, damit ich dich zurück bekommen kann. Ich will nach diesem Gespräch hier aufwachen und mich in der Realität mit dir unterhalten. Erst diese Nacht ist mir klar geworden, was das hier alles eigentlich ist. Bitte lass mich nicht allein." Flehentlich sah er in das Gesicht ihm gegenüber.

"Wer hat denn wen allein gelassen? Ich bin nicht abgehauen, als die Situation mich zu überfordern schien und der Rückzug in eine bekanntere Welt mir sehr viel beruhigender erschien."

"Willst du mir das ewig vorhalten?"

"Geht es nicht genau auch darum? Sie wollen wissen, warum ich mich hier verkrieche und ich möchte es ihnen erklären, indem ich ein Beispiel bringe, das dem doch sehr ähnlich ist. Haben sie nie darüber nachgedacht, dass wir vielleicht nicht hier sein würden, wären sie damals nicht gegangen?"

"Seit ich von deinem Unfall unterrichtet wurde mache ich mir Vorwürfe noch und noch. Das kannst du mir glauben. Genau darum will ich ja, dass du zurück kommst und die Augen wieder öffnest. Ich habe keine Lust dich weiter nur daliegen zu sehen, deine Hand zu halten und nicht mehr tun zu können. Selbst wenn ich dich hier anfasse, ist alles nicht wirklich. Die Umgebung, der Geschmack des Weines, des Bieres, alles ist unvergleichlich, aber wenn ich dich berühre, dann ist es etwas anderes, als würde ich es da machen, wo wir zwei hingehören. Es ist eine Traumwelt, Lucas."

"Eine Traumwelt in der ich mich im Moment am wohlsten fühle."

"Sie ist aber nicht real!", sagte Bridger nun leicht verärgert. Wollte oder verstand ihn der Ensign nicht? Er seufzte auf und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihn anzuschreien würde nichts bringen. "Die Welt da draußen, ist nicht wirklich leicht. Diese Erfahrung muss jeder Mensch machen. Genauso wie jeder Mensch lernen muss damit zu leben. Ich habe mich damals einfach auf eine Insel zurück gezogen mit Carol. Als sie starb, habe ich mich noch mehr von der übrigen Menschheit abgewandt. Ich verließ meine Insel immer seltener und versank mehr und mehr in meiner Arbeit. Der einzige der an mich ran durfte war Darwin.

Genau das ist es was du jetzt auch machst. Du lässt nur Darwin an dich heran. Es ist eine andere Form der Nähe, als ich sie damals hatte. Unser Goldfisch kann hier ein Mensch sein. Ihr könnt beide Dinge tun, die euch vorher versagt waren. Bei mir musste damals Bill einen Trick anwenden, damit ich auf der seaQuest blieb. Das Zusammenspiel von mehreren Faktoren trieb mich damals zum bleiben. Es war nicht nur wieder ein Kommando zu haben. Auf diesem Boot gab es Leuten, die mich brauchten. Dann waren da Menschen in den verschiedenen Kolonien, die der seaQuest bedarften und ohne einen Captain wären viele vielleicht gestorben, da die vorhandenen Offiziere anders gehandelt hätten als ich.

Natürlich könnte es auch sein, dass es ihnen ohne mich besser ergangen wäre. Wer kann das schon voraus sehen. Doch das was du für dich aufnehmen musst, ist dass es immer einen Grund gibt weiter zu leben, egal wie schlimm und schrecklich die Situation auch gerade sein mag. Den Lebensmut zu verlieren und einfach aufzugeben, wäre in deinem Alter zu verfrüht. Du weißt nicht, was in deinem Leben noch alles auf dich zukommen wird. Dieses Leben hat nun mal nicht nur Sonnenseiten sondern auch einen Schatten. Es gibt Phasen im Leben, da droht dieser Schatten uns zu verschlingen, doch aufzugeben und sich von ihm fressen zu lassen ist das dümmste was man tun kann. Die Ungewissheit nicht zu wissen, wann man stirbt, macht diese Sache um einiges interessanter.

Viele haben eine Erfahrung gemacht wie du sie bereits mehrere Male machen musstest. Du bist schon mehrmals, zusammen mit der Crew, nahe des Todes gewesen. Hast du dich nicht danach gefreut, es überlebt zu haben? Ist damals nicht ein Funken Lebenswille wieder in dir aufgekeimt?"

Ausdruckslos sah ihn Lucas an. Bridger war noch nicht fertig, mit dem was er erzählen wollte und so unterbrach er ihn nicht. Er ließ ihn eine kurze Pause machen.

"Als Carol damals krank wurde und starb, habe ich mir nie träumen lassen, jemals wieder einen Menschen lieben zu können oder gar zurück zur See zu gehen. Du weißt als einer der wenigen von der Crew, wie nahe Kristin mir stand. Zum Schluß hat sie genau so einen festen Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen, wie meine verstorbene Frau.

Nach Roberts Tod ist eine Welt zusammen gebrochen, die all meine Werte hat einstürzen lassen. Glaubst du zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte ich auch nur den Funken einer Ahnung gehabt, dass es doch noch Hoffnung gibt? Dass es in späteren Jahren einen Enkel geben wird? Wenn ich alles so hinnehmen würde, mich in eine dunkle Ecke zurück ziehe und für die restliche Welt als nicht mehr existierend gelte, dann hätte ich vielleicht niemals Michael kennen gelernt oder von Robert erfahren, der irgendwo da draußen noch lebt.

Auf der seaQuest gab es dann jedoch noch eine Person, die einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen hat. Einen Platz, den nur mein Sohn allein ausgefüllt hat, bis ich erkennen musste, wie groß mein Herz doch in Wahrheit war. Ich habe versucht für dich der Vater zu sein, den du nie wirklich hattest. Ich wollte dich in allen Dingen unterstützen und versuchen jederzeit für dich da zu sein.

Dich jetzt in diesem kalten Bett liegen zu sehen. Bewegungslos und ohne Besinnung ist genauso schlimm, als hätte man dich ganz von mir genommen. Es stimmt, ich habe vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, indem ich dich zurück gelassen habe, doch manchmal sind solche Entscheidungen notwendig. Du bist in den wenigen Jahren, die wir gemeinsam auf dem Boot verbracht haben, sehr viel reifer und erwachsener geworden. Du warst in der Lage deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und warst nicht mehr so impulsiv, wie zu Anfang.

Die Entwicklung deines Wesen war in den letzten Monaten, die wir vor dem Zwischenfall hatten, sehr viel schneller voran geschritten. Du bist immer seltener zu mir gekommen, weil du Ratschläge brauchtest und ich musste auch immer seltener dich maßregeln, wie du was zu tun hattest.

Du kamst mit der Crew besser klar und entwickeltest langsam aber sicher eine genaue Vorstellung, was du von deinem Leben erwartest. Ich bin zwar noch immer der Meinung, die Verpflichtung zum Dienst gehörte nicht unbedingt dazu, aber für den Anfang durchaus eine Möglichkeit sich in dieser neuen Umgebung zurecht zu finden.

Ich habe durch meine Abwesenheit dich von außen beobachten können und musste feststellen, wie gut du dich entwickeltest. Deine Entscheidungen wurden reifer und deine Ansichten wurden auch von anderen geachtet, weil du sie nun in einer anderen Art und Weise herüber brachtest. Es gibt nicht viele junge Offiziere, die so ein hohes Vertrauen des Generalsekretärs genießen. Denk doch einmal darüber nach. Bis vor kurzem warst du noch ein Teenager, den jeder nur für einen Computer süchtigen Freak hielt und nun auf einmal ist genau die selbe Person für wichtige Entscheidungen verantwortlich. Man legt ihm teure Projekte in die Hand und lässt ihn darüber entscheiden, ob diese nun kurz vor Vollendung aus seiner Sicht eingestellt werden müssen oder nicht.

Es war ein ganz schöner Schlag ins Gesicht, als McGath damals dir mehr Vertrauen in der Pherma-Abart schenkte als mir. Schließlich war ich gut zwei Jahre lang Captain des Flottenbootes und du zu Beginn meines Kommandos nicht mehr als ein Schiffsjunge gewesen. Zudem diente ich bereits vorher Jahre lang bei der Marine, meine Arbeit in der Wissenschaft war auch nicht gerade zu verachten gewesen und dann lässt man einen Grünschnabel - entschuldige das Wort - über das Leben von mehreren Tausend Menschen entscheiden.

Es muss schon einen guten Grund geben, warum jemand wie McGath danach handelt. Normalerweise sind solche Leute dazu angehalten nach objektiven und sachlich korrekten Punkten zu entscheiden. Da zählen vor allem auch Alter und Erfahrung mit eine Rolle. Beides hattest du nicht vorzuweisen. Du bist intelligent und hast häufig eine gute Eingebung. Dein Name bringt dir einiges an Pluspunkte, aber selbst dein Vater war nicht unfehlbar und genau darum ist es fast unverständlich wie man da solche Dinge in die Hand eines Neulings legen konnte.

Wenn du also jetzt bereits schon so viel Einfluss und Vertrauen vor dem Generalsekretär genießt, was würde dann erst geschehen, wenn wir noch ein paar Jahre verstreichen lassen? Es sieht nicht so aus, als würdest du irgendwann einmal wirklich stark daneben greifen. Das traue ich dir nicht zu. Dazu siehst du das Offensichtliche einfach zu genau.

Man kann sagen, dass ich auch genau aus dem Grund gegangen bin. Ich wollte jedem auf dem Boot die Möglichkeit geben, allein seinen Weg zu gehen. Für dich war es an der Zeit dich ganz auf dich selbst zu verlassen. Du hast mich nicht mehr gebraucht. Nur weil ich nicht mehr auf dem Boot bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch noch existiere. Das tue ich sehr wohl und ich stehe auch weiterhin für dich zur Verfügung."

Lucas regte sich etwas. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und er streckte sie durch. "Das war jedoch nicht der eigentlich Grund, weshalb sie gegangen sind. Dies ist nur etwas, was ihnen jetzt klar geworden ist."

"Siehst du, genau das meine ich. Du siehst hinter die Worte, du erkennst die Zusammenhänge richtig, aber in einer Hinsicht tappst du weiterhin im Dunkeln und das ist deine Verschlossenheit von hier weg zu wollen.", nickte Nathan.

"Man kann sagen, dass es Egoismus in erster Linie war, der mich zum Verlassen des Bootes getrieben hat. Ich sah was aus der Welt geworden war und gab mir und meinen Freunden die Schuld daran. Da ich nun aber einen Enkel hatte, galt mein oberstes Ziel dem, wovon ich in meinen jüngeren Jahren geträumt hatte. Ich wollte meinen Traum weiter leben, wie ich ihn damals mit meiner Frau gesponnen hatte, als dies alles noch fern von uns war und wir nicht wussten, was die Zukunft wirklich bringen würde. Ich wollte einfach nur Großvater sein und mich meiner Forschungen widmen. In Ruhe die Meere durchstreifen, das tun, was ich liebte."

"Das war mir bewusst. Ich kam mir nur auch betrogen vor. Bis vor kurzem noch gab man mir das Gefühl eine der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben zu sein und dann ein kaltes Abschiedswort und weg waren sie. Sie sind einfach damals von der Brücke verschwunden und haben nicht gewartet. Sie sind in ein Shuttle gestiegen und davon, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, wo man sie finden könnte. Ich war ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen."

"Deine Wut ist berechtigt, ich hätte dich nicht so abrupt verlassen dürfen."

"Dennoch haben sie es getan und zweifeln nun meine Entscheidung an. Auf der einen Seite sagen sie, ich hätte mich soweit entwickelt alles etwas rationaler zu sehen, mehr nachzudenken und auf der anderen Seite widersprechen sie dieser Aussage."

"Weil nicht wirklich alle Entscheidungen von dir genau durchdacht sind. Wir müssen hier eine Unterscheidung machen. Auf der einen Seite ist deine Arbeit, bei der du seltsamer weise immer das richtige tust und auf der anderen Seite ist dein Leben. Hier überschlagen sich die Fehler. Hier sieht man deine Unerfahrenheit, deine Jugend und die Impulsivität für die du bekannt bist. Du hast viel zu schnell mit dem abgebrochen, was dir das Leben bieten könnte. Vielleicht warst du auch unglücklich mit der Wendung, die dein Leben auf der seaQuest genommen hat, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich versuche dir hier klar zu machen, dass noch so viele Dinge in deinem Leben auf dich warten könnten, die du alle nicht erleben wirst, wenn du jetzt mit diesem abschließt."

"Ich kann trotzdem nicht. Mir ist klar, was sie von mir wollen, aber im Moment fühle ich mich einfach nicht danach."

Bridger richtete sich auf. Er brauchte einen großen Schluck von dem Wein. Durch das ganze Reden war sein Mund trocken geworden. Die spröden Lippen sogen dankbar den Saft auf, der die Kehle anschließend ausreichend mit seiner Süße befeuchtete. "Diese Welt wird nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wenn du von Darwin weg kommst, dann auch dieser Traum hier verschwindet."

Durch einige in das Gesicht gefallene Haarsträhne beobachtete Lucas den Captain, der da mit seinem Glas in der Hand mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. In dieser Pose wirkte er mehr, wie jemand, der sich für den Inhalt der Regale interessierte, doch der Ensign wusste es besser. Nicht die Bücher interessierten ihn. Sein Blick war zwar auf diese gerichtet, doch er nahm keinen einzigen der Titel wahr. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Person hinter ihm, die auf dem Boden saß.

"Wenn das passiert, werde ich wohl aufwachen."

"Nein", schüttelte Nathan den Kopf. "du verstehst es nicht. In manchen Dingen ist deine Denkweise eben doch die, wie man sie von jemanden in deinem Alter erwartet. Wenn sich dein Unterbewusstsein so sehr gegen die Welt sträubt, dann wird es einen Weg finden, sich auch weiterhin davor zu verstecken."

"Mit einem anderen Traum?"

"Ich bin kein Arzt." Er drehte sich wieder herum. "Möglich ist es, doch ich glaube vielmehr, dass du in ein dunkles Loch fallen wirst, aus dem du mit eigener Kraft wieder heraus kommen musst und das um einiges schwerer sein wird, als wenn du von hier die Heimreise antrittst."

Die große Pendeluhr schlug mit einem Mal laut auf und beendete ihr Gespräch, denn erschrocken durch den unerwarteten Klang, ließ der Captain sein Glas fallen und wachte auf. Der Schlag der Pendeluhr änderte sich in das Sirenengeheul der seaQuest. Aus irgendeinem Grund war der Befehl zum Alarm gegeben worden.


	5. Kapitel 5

__

Herzliches Dankeschön an die lieben Reviewer!

Gegen Mittag wurde Lucas nun also mit einem Shuttle ans Festland gebracht. Alle Hoffnungen Bridgers schienen wie ausgelöscht. Er wusste nicht warum, doch eine kalte, schaurige Leere begann sein Innerstes auszufüllen.

In der Zelle der seaQuest saßen seit dem frühen Morgen zwei makronesische Jägerpiloten in Haft. Sie gehörten mit zu der Flotte, die wenige Tage zuvor das Boot in UEO Gewässern angegriffen hatte und bei dem der Ensign stark verletzt wurde. Durch den Alarm, den Captain Hudson gegeben hatte, war sein Gespräch mit Lucas auf der anderen Ebene abrupt beendet worden. Er war kurz davor gewesen das Computergenie zu überzeugen. Nathan war sich sicher, es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und dann kam dieser Alarm. Dann mussten diese beiden Jägerpiloten auch unbedingt dazwischen funken!

Während der Fahrt saß er die ganze Zeit neben dem Bett und hielt die bewegungslose Hand. Seine Gedanken waren verstummt. Er wusste nun, was er zu tun hatte und er würde sich dazu Hilfe holen. Noch war er sich seiner Sache nicht absolut sicher, aber er konnte Lucas nicht allein lassen, das ging nicht. Wenn er schon nicht in dieser anderen Welt bei ihm sein konnte, dann wenigstens hier auf ihn achten, bis er sich dazu entschloss zurück zu kehren.

Bridger hoffte darauf, die kommende Nacht wieder dort zu sein, aber etwas sagte ihm, das dem nicht so sein würde. Darwin war auf der seaQuest, ohne ihn würde er nicht zu dieser Welt durchdringen können.

Am Dock wartete bereits ein Krankenwagen auf den Patienten, um ihn in das Hospital zu bringen, wo man bereits ein Zimmer hergerichtet hatte. Bis der Wissenschaftler in dieses jedoch gebracht wurde, untersuchten ihn die Ärzte gründlich. Hier standen ihnen weitaus bessere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung als den Medizinern auf der seaQuest. Der Captain wartete stumm auf dem Gang nahe der Anmeldung. Aus einem Automaten hatte er sich einen Plastikbecher mit Kaffee geholt, der jedoch in seiner Hand kalt wurde ohne auch nur einen Schluck davon getrunken zu haben.

Dieser Untersuchungen dauerten bereits schon zu lange, als dann endlich die Flügeltüren des Untersuchungsraumes aufgingen, sprang er auf und ließ den erkalteten Kaffee auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stehen. Die braune Lederjacke unter dem Arm, eilte er den Leuten entgegen. Zwei Pfleger schoben das Bett zu den Aufzügen.

"Wie ist die Diagnose?" Eigentlich eine selten dämliche Frage, da er die Antwort selbst bereits kannte.

"Es sieht gut aus. Die Wunden scheinen alle gut zu verheilen und auch die Knochenbrüche sollten keine weiteren Probleme mehr machen. Die CT-Aufnahmen sind auch in Ordnung. Keinerlei synaptische Verletzungen auf den Anzeigen zu erkennen gewesen. Wir müssen abwarten. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass sich Patienten nach einem schweren Schock in ein Koma zurück ziehen. Es ist eine unterbewusste Schutzreaktion des Körpers auf plötzlich eintretenden Schmerz.", sagte der zuständige Arzt, während sie gemeinsam mit den Pflegern auf einen der Aufzüge zu gingen. Er war noch sehr jung. Sein Abschluss von der Universität konnte noch nicht allzu lange zurück liegen.

"Können sie sagen, ob er wieder aufwachen wird?"

Der Arzt mit dem kurzen, leicht gelockten Haar, schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich leider nicht. Es ist von Patient zu Patient unterschiedlich. Ich kann ihnen leider auch die Wahrheit nicht verheimlichen, dass es Leute gibt, die gar nicht mehr erwachen." Er nahm die Brille von der Nase und begann die Gläser an seinem Umhang zu putzen, ehe er sie wieder aufsetzte.

Ja, davon hatte Bridger bereits gehört. Hoffnungslose Komafälle, die in Spezialkliniken vor sich hin vegetierten. "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit jemanden aufzuwecken?"

Die Türen zum Aufzug öffneten sich und sie alle traten in die geräumige Kabine. Einer der Pfleger betätigte den Schalter für den vierten Stock.

Der Arzt lächelte verhalten. "Leider nein. Ich wünschte es gäbe ein Patentrezept hierfür, aber es geht nicht. Wie ich hörte, gehören sie nicht zu der Familie des jungen Mannes."

Nathan nickte. Wollte ihm dieser Mann jetzt etwa Probleme machen?

"Sie sollten sie über seinen Zustand informieren. Wir brauchen noch einige Unterschriften auf Formularen, die nur die Verwandten befähigt sind auszufüllen. Was wir von der UEO bekommen haben, reicht da nicht."

"Natürlich, ich werde versuchen mich mit ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen."

Sie kamen im vierten Stock an. Lucas' Zimmer war gleich das vierte im rechten Gang neben den Aufzügen. Sobald die Pfleger fertig waren und auch der Arzt sich versichert hatte, nichts mehr tun zu können, bis zur nächsten Visite, ließ er den Captain allein.

Er strich seinem Freund liebevoll über die Stirn. Neben seinem Bett war ein Apparat, der dessen Lebensfunktionen aufzeichnete. Ein regelmäßiges Piepsen wiederholte den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

Etliche Zeit strich dahin, in der er sich kaum bewegte. Erst als ab seiner Hüfte hinab alles taub zu werden drohte, stand er auf. Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern und eine Schwester bat ihn bereits vor einer Stunde langsam zu gehen, da die Besuchszeit längst vorbei war. Sie hatte jedoch eine Ausnahme gemacht, da er der ehemalige Captain der seaQuest war. Normalerweise tat man das nur bei Familienmitgliedern.

Nun fiel ihm ein, dass da ja noch was war. Er musste Lucas' Mutter anrufen und sie bitten, einige der Formulare zu unterschreiben, bis er jedoch bis zu dieser Frage kam, musste er sie erst noch über den Zustand ihres Sohnes informieren. Würde sie sich ihm offen zeigen oder eher zugeknöpft, wie Lucas ihm mal erzählt hatte. Angeblich war er für sie weiterhin tot.

Anscheinend konnte er hier wirklich nicht mehr viel tun. Ein letztes Mal strich er dem jungen Mann über die Stirn und verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag, so früh es ging zurück zu kommen.

Gleich neben dem Hospital war ein Hotel in das er sich für diese und die kommende Nacht einquartierte, bis er genau wusste, was er als nächstes tun wollte. Bevor er über das Internex-System nach Lucas' Mutter suchte, rief er seine Leute an. Sie sollten erfahren, dass sie für eine Weile ohne ihn weiter machen mussten und ihn, sobald man etwas von Robert fand, in diesem Hotel für die nächsten zwei Tage erreichen würde. Dann kam die schwierigere Aufgabe.

Durch seine Gespräche mit dem Ensign wusste er über die Namensänderung dessen Mutter Bescheid. Sobald er "Cynthia Holt" eingab, wurden ihm entsprechende Eintragungen aufgelistet. Er suchte die richtige raus und wählte. Nach dem zweiten Signalton erschien eine Frau Mitte fünfzig auf dem Bildschirm. Trotz ihres Alters war sie noch sehr hübsch und ihr Gesicht wurde kaum von Falten verunziert. Sie hatte kinnlanges, leicht gewelltes, braunes Haar. Ihre Augen waren die selben wie sie ihr Sohn hatte.

"Ja bitte?"

"Guten Abend. Bitte entschuldigen sie die späte Störung. Mein Name ist Nathan Bridger."

Der Ausdruck der Frau änderte sich. Es schien als würde nicht mehr viel fehlen sie das Gespräch beenden zu lassen. "Ja, ich kenne sie."

"Dann können sie sich bestimmt auch vorstellen warum ich anrufe."

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken.

Er rieb die Hände aneinander, um seine Nervosität zu verbergen. "Es hat auf der seaQuest einen Unfall gegeben, bei dem Lucas nicht unerheblich verletzt wurde."

Cynthia Holt machte einen erschreckten und auch besorgten Eindruck, als er dies sagte. "Geht es ihm wieder besser?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Laut den Ärzten wird er wieder ganz gesund werden, es gibt nur leider ein Problem und das ein wenig komplizierter ist. Seit dem Unfall liegt Lucas im Koma und wurde jetzt von der seaQuest in ein UEO Krankenhaus gebracht."

"Ich verstehe."

"Die Leute im Krankenhaus brauche einige Unterschriften von den nächsten Verwandten. Ich wollte sie bitten, her zu kommen, um das zu erledigen und vielleicht auch Lucas zu besuchen."

Sie überlegte eine Weile bevor sie antwortete. "Tut mir leid sie da enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber das geht nicht."

"Wenn sie gerade zu tun haben, dann ist das wirklich kein Problem. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, wie plötzlich mein Anruf kam, sollten sie also ein zwei Tage später erst kommen können, ist das völlig in Ordnung. Ich denke so lange können die Ärzte auch warten."

"Sie haben mich nicht verstanden, Captain. Ich kann nicht nach New Cape Quest kommen und in ein Krankenhaus auf Besuch gehen."

Er sah sie völlig verständnislos an. "Aber warum denn nicht? Hören sie, wir reden hier von ihrem Sohn!"

"Mein Sohn ist vor zehn Jahren mit der seaQuest verschwunden und damals verstorben. Wer auch immer jetzt in diesem Krankenhaus liegt ist nicht der Lucas, den ich als meinen Sohn kannte. Es tut mir leid für ihn und ich hoffe er wird schnell wieder gesund, aber ich kann meine Unterschrift nicht auf die Dokumente für eine andere Person geben. Wie stellen sie sich das eigentlich vor?"

Wäre Nathan nicht zu verblüfft, würde ihm die Kinnlage bis zum Boden herunter klappen. Tat diese Frau nur so, oder war sie wirklich derartig verblendet. "Wie kommen sie darauf, dass es nicht ihr Sohn ist? Die seaQuest ist wieder aufgetaucht und mit ihr Lucas. Er ist es tatsächlich."

"Erzählen können sie viel. Mir ist nicht unbekannt geblieben, dass es einige seltsame Dinge gibt, die mit dem Wiederauftauchen der seaQuest zusammen hängen. Mich hat auch vor einigen Wochen jemand angerufen, der sich als mein Sohn ausgegeben hat. Doch er kann nicht mein Sohn sein, denn der würde heute nicht mehr so aussehen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er damals verstarb. Solange ich keine schlüssigen Gründe für diese Rätsel bekommen, erkenne ich diese Person nicht als meinen Sohn an!"

"Leider fallen gewisse Details unter die Geheimhaltung, da haben sie recht und auch ich bin real und wieder zurück gekehrt. Bin ich für sie ebenfalls nicht der, der damals das Kommando über die seaQuest hatte."

Sie verzog ihre Lippen. Nervös fingerte sie mit ihrer linken Hand an einigen Haarsträhnen. "Hören sie, wenn sie mich angerufen haben, nur um mit mir diskutieren zu wollen, dann lassen sie es sein. Das hat keinen Sinn. Ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun, wenn sie nun also die Güte hätten, mich an meine Arbeit zurück kehren zu lassen, wäre ich ihnen sehr dankbar."

Bevor Bridger auch nur eingreifen konnte, hatte sie die Verbindung beendet. So hatte er sich das beim besten Willen nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Der Ensign hatte im Bezug auf seine Mutter wirklich nicht übertrieben gehabt. Sie war tatsächlich so engstirnig und verbohrt, wie er behauptet hatte. Dabei dachte er noch, er könnte an ihre mütterlichen Gefühle appellieren, doch sie hatte dies abgeblockt und das Gespräch viel zu schnell beendet, ehe er auch nur dazu kam.

Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Was sollte er nun tun? Diese notwendigen Papiere konnte er nicht unterschreiben, da er kein Familienmitglied war.

Aus einer der Schubladen in dem Hotelzimmer holte er etwas Papier hervor, einen Stift trug er stets bei sich. Sicherheitshalber notierte er sich die Telefonnummer von Ms. Holt. Mit etwas Glück konnte er sich vielleicht doch noch überreden, sich ihrem Sohn zu nähern.

Geistesabwesend spielte er noch eine Weile an dem Computer herum, nachdem er den Zettel in die Brusttasche seines blauen Hemdes verschwinden lassen hatte. Bevor er auch nur mitbekam, was er tat, erschien auf dem Monitor eine Adresse zu der er am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Krankenhaus gehen würde.


	6. Kapitel 6

__

Ein herzliches Danke schön an die Reviewer! Habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich immer nur zwei Leser habe oder gibt es da draußen noch andere? Bitte meldet euch!

Samusa: Die Brille sollte der man sich an seinem Kittel putzen und nicht mit diesem. Habe ich was überlesen. Ganz zu Anfang sagte Lucas in der einen Episode damals seine Mutter sei Weltmeisterin in Verleumdung. Hat das noch jemand anders außer mir registriert? Die Synchronisation ist dann auf einmal neu gemacht worden und seither sagt er Verdrängung. Komisch... ich habe leider die erstere Version nicht mehr auf Video.

Was ich habe was vergessen? Ne, das glaube ich nicht, war Absicht. Muss doch die Nerven von dir stärken. Wenn du in Japan bist, hast du zwei Wochen keine Möglichkeit hier vorbei zu sehen, da musst du fit sein!

Kiddo: Bring mich doch nicht auf solche dummen Ideen mit Ben Krieg! Der hat hier nichts zu suchen und jetzt sagt da einer auch noch seinen Namen. Wenigstens weißt du aber jetzt noch nicht, wer hier in der Story ebenfalls auftaucht. Special Guest!

Ziemlich früh war er am folgenden Morgen nach einer unruhigen Nacht aufgestanden, duschte kalt und zog sich das beste Hemd an, welches er in seiner Tasche hatte finden können. Da er bisher nur aus der Reisetasche lebte, musste er die Falten in diesem Hemd akzeptieren. Alles in allem fand er jedoch nach einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, sein Erscheinungsbild für angemessen. So konnte er sich sehen lassen.

Mit einem Taxi ließ er sich zu der Adresse bringen, die ihm der Computer wie von Geisterhand am Abend plötzlich angezeigt hatte. Etwas nervös betätigte er die Klingel. Sobald der schrille Ton im Haus erklang, machten die Ameisen in seinem Bauch einen heftigen Sprung. Das Kribbeln wurde fast unerträglich.

Er hörte wie sich im Haus eine Tür öffnete und jemand kam. Nun kam es darauf an, die Nerven zu behalten, doch bevor er sich genug gefestigt hatte, war die Tür auch schon auf und eine alte Bekannte sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Nathan?" Ihre Stimme hallte in einer Süße zwischen seinen Ohren wieder, dass er vor Freude beinahe ein paar Tränen vergossen hätte. Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Zwar waren einige Falten mehr in ihrem Gesicht hinzugekommen, wie bei ihm auch und ihr ehemals rotbraunes Haar, hatte sie in ein helles Blond gefärbt, doch ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild war im Grunde noch das selbe wie damals.

"Was ist los? Du wirkst sehr betrübt.", fragte Kristin Westphalen, ehemalige Chefärztin und Wissenschaftsoffizierin der seaQuest, nachdem Captain Bridger es nach einer geraumen Weile nicht geschafft hatte, den Mund zu öffnen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er doch unter der Anspannung der letzten Tage litt.

"Willst du nicht rein kommen? Ich war gerade dabei mir ein Frühstück zu machen."

Er nickte. "Ja, das ist vielleicht erst einmal besser. Ich glaube ich muss mich setzen."

Kristin lächelte ihn gütig an und öffnete die Tür weiter, damit er eintreten konnte. "Die Küche ist gleich links. Die Tür habe ich nur wegen der Katze zu gemacht, da die mir morgens immer zu aufgedreht ist."

Bridger wandte sich nach links und öffnete die braune Holztür. "Du hast eine Katze?" Besagtes Tier saß nicht unweit von ihm entfernt und musterte ihn neugierig, ging aber nicht auf ihn zu, sondern blieb, wo sie war.

"Eigentlich ist es ja gar nicht meine Katze, aber jemand muss sich doch um sie kümmern, wenn ihr Besitzer nicht da ist. Außerdem ist sie sonst ein ganz liebes Ding. Setz dich ruhig hin, willst du auch ein Toast haben?" Energiegeladen folgte sie ihm in die Küche, die Tür wieder geschlossen, und machte sich augenblicklich an der Anrichte zu schaffen.

"Bitte, ich weiß jedoch nicht, ob ich viel essen kann."

Nun hielt sie doch inne und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sein Blick war auf die Tischplatte gerichtet und tiefe Sorge zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. "Hast du Probleme mit deinem Sohn oder deinem Enkel?"

Nathans Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. "Woher weißt du davon?" Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Bisher wussten nur wenige von Michael und auch kaum welche davon, dass eines seiner Hauptziele das Finden seines Sohnes war. Wieso wusste also eine Person mit der er seit mehreren Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatte von seinem Enkel?

Sie kam auf ihn zu, während sie sich die Handflächen an den Oberschenkeln ihrer Jeans abwischte. "Ich musste schwören es niemanden zu sagen, aber ich denke bei dir kann ich da eine Ausnahme machen. Lucas hat mir davon erzählt." Dr. Westphalen schob den Stuhl am Tischen gegenüber von Bridger ein Stück zurück, damit sie sich ebenfalls setzen konnte.

"Lucas? Du hast Kontakt zu Lucas und er sagt mir nichts davon?" Anscheinend war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen die seaQuest zu verlassen. Aber hätte er von dessen Kontakten zu früheren Crewmitgliedern deshalb eher gewusst? Der Wissenschaftler war in letzter Zeit sehr verschlossen und ruhig geworden. Es kam nur noch selten vor, dass er aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte.

"Ihr zwei habt einige Probleme miteinander gehabt und da hat er sich an mich gewandt. Das ging alles sehr plötzlich. Ich war ganz schön überrascht, als ich an mein Vidlink ging und plötzlich auf einmal auf dem Monitor sah. Er wollte einfach nur wissen, wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten sollte. Anscheinend hatte er Angst, dass zwischen euch einiges schief gehen könnte, was er nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Ihm liegt nach wie vor sehr viel an dir."

Captain Bridger vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

"Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Ist zwischen euch doch etwas geschehen, von denen Lucas mir nichts erzählt hat?"

Die Handflächen aneinander reibend sah er sie nun wieder an. "Nicht direkt und selbst wenn, könnte er dir nicht davon erzählen."

Sie kräuselte die Nase. "Warum denn nicht? Hast du eine Ahnung zu welchen Uhrzeiten der mich manchmal anruft? Und sei es nur, er braucht die Nummer von einem meiner Kollegen an der Universität. Der gute Mann ist zu faul selbst zu suchen und holt mich lieber mal nachts aus dem Bett."

Endlich konnte er ein kleines Lächeln erübrigen, dass sofort aber wieder an den Gedanken wie Lucas im Bett vor sich hin vegetierte erstarb. "Jetzt kann er das nicht mehr machen. Deine Nächte sind also störungsfrei."

Das Gesicht der Ärztin wurde kreidebleich. Hinter hier sprangen die Toastscheiben frisch geröstet aus dem Toaster, aber sie nahm es nicht wahr. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie bang.

"Er liegt im Koma und scheint so schnell nicht wieder aufzuwachen."

"Um Himmels willen!" Sie schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. Kristin war froh zu sitzen, denn hätte sie es nicht getan, hätten ihre Beine unter dem Gewicht ihres Körpers einfach nach gegeben und sie wäre zusammen gesackt. Alle Gefühle wichen aus ihr heraus und ein starkes Gefühl der Leere und des Entsetzens breitete sich in ihr aus. "Wie... wann ist es passiert?"

Nathan wollte gerade dazu ansetzen ihr alles zu erzählen, als an der Küchentür ein Kratzen erklang gefolgt von mehreren Lauten, die sehr nach dem Miauen einer Katzen klangen.

Noch immer völlig benebelt, stand Kristin alle Kraft zusammen nehmend auf und öffnete die Tür. Sie hob die Katze vom Boden und kam mit ihr im Arm zum Tisch zurück. Liebevoll drückte sie das weiße Tier an sich und kraulte es.

"Es ist bei einem Angriff geschehen. Lucas ist dabei schwer verletzt worden und nach der Operation wie man mir sagte, nicht mehr aufgewacht. Ich bin zwei Tage auf der seaQuest gewesen. Man hatte ihm noch etwas Zeit gegeben, doch seit gestern befindet er sich hier in der Stadt in einem Krankenhaus der UEO. Seine Wunden verheilen, doch er selbst scheint nicht in unsere Welt zurück kehren zu wollen. Ich war kurz davor ihn zu überzeugen."

Nun blickte sie ihn über die Katze hinweg an, die ihre Schnauze liebevoll schnuppernd an ihr Kinn gehalten hatte. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ach nichts, das ist eine etwas verrücktere Sachen. Ich erkläre es dir ein andern Mal." Er kehrte wieder in sich zurück und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

"Darum ist dir nicht nach Essen zumute und wirkst so bedrückt."

Bridger nickte stumm.

"Du bist aber nicht zu mir gekommen, um mir das mitzuteilen, du wolltest etwas anderes von mir." Sie versuchte den Redefluss bei zu behalten, denn die Stille, diese drückende, alles erniedrigende Stille konnte sie einfach nicht verkraften und wenn sie von der Katze dann noch so in Beschlag genommen wurde, zerbrach es ihr nur mehr das Herz.

"Nein, ich wollte mich mit dir beraten. Es kann ja sein, dass du eine Idee hast, wie wir ihn wieder aufwecken können. Falls es aber nicht möglich ist, soll er nicht in diesem Krankenhaus bleiben. Ich habe davon gehört, wie manche Familien ihre Verwandten zu Hause pflegen, damit sie in einer angenehmeren Umgebung sind. Angeblich ist die Erfolgsquote auch höher, dass sie wieder aufwachen."

"Du willst dich um ihn kümmern? Weißt du auch was das bedeutet?"

"Ja, ich habe es mir genau überlegt."

"Und deine eigentliche Familie?" Die Katze begann ihr Gesicht abzuschlecken, das war der Moment, wo sie sie vom Arm ließ. In der Ecke stand ihre Futterschale mit frischen Futter.

"Michael ist bei mir auf der Insel und Robert versteckt sich aus irgendeinem Grund. Mittlerweile sollte auch in die hintersten Ecken die Nachricht von der Rückkehr der seaQuest durchgedrungen sein. Wenn er nicht wirklich von mir Abstand nehmen will, wird er schon von selbst kommen. Lucas hat außer mir niemanden mehr. Selbst seine Mutter hat ihn bereits verlassen."

Er sah ihr wieder direkt in die Augen. "Ich habe sie gestern Abend angerufen, Kristin. Diese Frau ist keine Mutter in meinem Augen. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum jemand sie hat ein Kind zur Welt bringen lassen. Anscheinend war sein Glück, dass sein Vater sich ab und an mal um ihn gekümmert hat, ansonsten weiß ich wirklich nicht, was aus ihm geworden wäre. Sie machte schon den Eindruck, als würde sie es betrüben, in welchem Zustand sich ihr Sohn befindet, doch im nächsten Moment weicht dies einer eiskalten Abweisung und den Worten, sie hätte keinen Sohn." Er sank nervös und völlig ungehalten in dem Stuhl zurück. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über den Mund.

"Im Krankenhaus müssen einige Papiere unterschrieben werden und das kann nur sie machen. Sie weigert sich jedoch auch nur irgendeinen Finger zu rühren. Es scheint fast, als wäre es ihr lieber, wenn er drauf gehen würde."

"Das ist ja schrecklich. Ich würde das niemals können. Mein eigenes Kind." Die Ärztin sprach sehr leise.

Die Katze war von ihrem Futternapf zurück gekehrt und schlenderte nun, sich an den Beinen des Captains schmiegend, um dessen Stuhl herum. Geistesabwesend ließ er die Hand hinunter gleiten und strich ihr kurz übers Fell. "Ich verstehe es auch nicht, genau darum will ich wenigstens alles tun, um für ihn da zu sein. Ich dachte immer, es sei alles nur übertrieben, was er erzählte. Selbst als er mir mal sagte, sie hätte ihn abgewiesen, als er sie nach all den Jahren endlich anrief. Damals als er an Bord kam, hat man ihn dazu zwingen müssen und nun hat er es mal von sich aus getan in der Hoffnung, etwas erreichen zu können, und wurde dann so enttäuscht."

Mit einem Satz war die Katze plötzlich auf seinem Schoss. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen.

"Sie scheint dich zu mögen. Wahrscheinlich kein Wunder.", sagte Kristin mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln.

"Scheint so." Er fuhr der Katze kraulend über den Kopf, die das mit geschlossenen Augen über sich ergehen ließ. "Wieso eigentlich kein Wunder?", erinnerte er sich dann der letzten Worten der Wissenschaftlerin.

"Ihr Name ist Minki." Sie machte ein kurze Pause in der sie den Blick nicht von der Tischplatte nahm. "Es ist Lucas' Katze."

Mit erstaunten Augen sah er erst Kristin und dann die Katze an. "Wieso weiß ich so gar nichts über Lucas und schon überhaupt nicht, dass er sich eine Katze angeschafft hat? Warum eigentlich? Wie kommt man nur auf die Idee sich solch ein Tier anzuschaffen, wenn man hauptsächlich nur auf See unterwegs ist?"

"Vielleicht war es einfach nur Einsamkeit. Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, er hat nicht einmal eine Familie zu der er gehen kann, wenn er von Bord darf. Minki ist jedoch immer da. Wenn er anruft ist sie jedesmal vor dem Monitor und sitzt brav da bis die Verbindung beendet ist. Manchmal hat sie auch angefangen zu Miauen, als würde sie ihm etwas erzählen wollen. Ich konnte ihm die Bitte nicht abschlagen, mich um sie zu kümmern."

"Wer hat sich vor dir um das Tier gekümmert?"

Dieses Lächeln war jetzt nicht erzwungen. "Ben Krieg."

"Den gibt es auch noch?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, den gibt es auch noch. Aber als ich die Katze dann zu mir nahm, hat er seine Wohnung in der Stadt gekündigt. Wohl mit eigenen Zukunftsplänen. Er hatte sich für die Anfangszeit um die Katze gekümmert und man hätte sie zu jemand anderen gegeben, wenn ich nicht zugesagt hätte. Lucas meinte, ganz ohne Aufsicht wäre sie nicht gewesen. Ich bin ihm aber nie begegnet, also kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was aus unserem alten Versorgungsoffizier geworden ist. Lucas selbst hat mich auch nicht viel erzählt."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, der erzählt überhaupt nicht mehr so viel. Selbst als ich mit ihm sprechen konnte, musste ich ihm teilweise alles aus der Nase ziehen. Darwin ist der reinste Wasserfall gegen ihn gewesen." Er sprach von den Dingen, die er nachts in seinen Träumen erlebt hatte. So wie er es erzählte, kam die Wissenschaftlerin jedoch nicht auf die Idee, nach den genauen Hintergründen zu fragen.

"Ich glaube er hat dir immer sehr viel mehr erzählen wollen, als dir bewusst war. Auf mich machte er den Eindruck, als hätte er Angst dich dir zu öffnen. Womöglich lag es einfach nur an dieser Barriere die zwischen euch beiden mit einem Mal aufgetaucht ist. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären."

Minki beschloss genug Schmuseeinheiten vom Captain bekommen zu haben und drehte sich um. Über den Tisch stolzierte sie zu Kristin zurück. Vor dieser legte sie sich ausgestreckt auf den Küchentisch.

"Seit ich weiß, dass sie Lucas gehört wundert mich ihr Verhalten nicht sonderlich. Einfach auf dem Küchentisch zu schlafen. Wenn er seinen Urlaub bei mir auf der Insel verbracht hat, hat er sich auch immer überall hin schlafen legen können und ließ sich von niemanden mehr stören.", sagte Nathan, die Katze beobachtend.

"Wann willst du zu ihm gehen?"

"Sobald wie möglich. Ich hatte diesen Besuch bei dir nicht sonderlich geplant gehabt. Es war mehr eine Eingebung. Normalerweise würde ich schon längst im Krankenhaus sein." Er machte eine kurze Pause in der er seine Gedanken sammelte. "Wirst du mich für heute begleiten?"

Kristin nickte. "Natürlich. Ich glaube unter diesen Umständen würde es ein Fehler sein, mich davon abhalten zu wollen."

"Gut.", nickte er nur. Ihm waren die Worte versiegt. Sehr viel mehr gab es nicht zu erzählen.

Die Ärztin stand auf. "Dennoch sollten wir vorher etwas essen, auch wenn der Knoten in unseren Mägen das nicht zu lässt."

Gähnend streckte sich Minki auf dem Küchentisch durch. Der Schwanz wedelte gemütlich von einer Seite auf die andere.

"Mir scheint aber, wir brauchen einen neuen Tisch zum essen.", sagte Nathan.

"Genau darum, darf sie morgens normalerweise nicht hier rein. Ich brauchte nur gerade vorhin etwas zum kuscheln und als ich von Lucas erfuhr, war sie in den Arm zu nehmen, das einzige, was mir als Trost genug vor kam. Sie macht das ständig. Entweder legt sie sich in ein frisch bezogenes Bett oder auf den Tisch, den man gerade selbst in Beschlag nehmen wollte." Sie drehte sich herum zu dem Toast, der nun kalt war.

"Lassen wir sie einfach auf dem Tisch. Ich brauche nicht unbedingt etwas."

"Doch, Nathan! Du wirst etwas essen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du die letzten Tage sehr viel gegessen hast. Wie du dich anhörst, bist du vor Sorge fast selbst krank geworden. Glaub mir, du tust Lucas keinen Gefallen, wenn du ebenfalls krank wirst. Wer soll sich denn dann um ihn kümmern?" Sie blickte ihm gütig in die Augen.

"Meinst du, ich kann die Erlaubnis bekommen, ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen?"

Sie atmete tief durch. "Das wird schwierig werden. Ich glaube kaum, dass dies möglich ist. Ich sehe mir aber mal seine Krankenakte an. Es sollte möglich sein, da einen Blick drauf werfen zu dürfen und dann sehen wir uns erst einmal an, welche Unterlagen das sind, die von seiner Mutter unterschrieben werden müssen."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihr impulsiv einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich danke dir. Die Idee hierher zu kommen bereue ich in keiner Weise. Außerdem weiß ich jetzt wieder mehr über eine bestimmte Person, die sich mir zu entfremden scheint."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie im vierten Stock aus dem Aufzug und wollten gerade in das Zimmer 408 gehen, als eine der Schwestern herbei geeilt kam. "Entschuldigen sie." In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Zettel.

Verdutzt drehten sich Bridger und Westphalen herum. Sie hofften beide, dass es nur eine harmlose Sache und nichts ernstes war.

"Sie sind doch Captain Bridger, richtig?", fragte die Schwester in dem weißen Kittel, sobald sie sie erreicht hatte.

"Ja, der bin ich."

"Das hier ist heute morgen gekommen." Sie hielt ihm den Zettel entgegen.

Neugierig nahm Nathan diesen an sich und faltete ihn auf. Kristin beugte sich leicht über seine Schulter, um mit lesen zu können. "Wie es aussieht liegt der Frau doch etwas an Lucas.", sagte er, sobald er den kurzen Text überflogen hatte. Es war eine Vollmacht, die ihm die Erlaubnis gab in sämtlichen medizinischen Angelegenheiten nach eigenem Ermessen über die Behandlung von Lucas Wolenczak zu entscheiden.

"Soll ich ihnen die Formulare zur Unterschrift in das Zimmer bringen? Dann müssen sie nicht warten, während ich sie heraus suche. Wir sind diesen Vormittag etwas unter besetzt und da dauert alles ein wenig."

Er nickte. "Ja, bringen sie es uns dann ins Zimmer." Bridger hakte sich bei Dr. Westphalen ein und dann gingen sie in Lucas' Zimmer.

"Seine Mutter hat dir also eine Vollmacht erteilt?"

"Hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Nach dem Gespräch, das wir gestern hatten, ist das eine große Überraschung. Aber man muss ihr eines lassen, mit dieser Aktion ist sie in meiner Gunst doch wieder etwas gestiegen."

Kristin schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln. "Damit hast du aber auch ein Problem weniger. Du bist nun dazu in der Lage eine Verlegung zu veranlassen und man kann sich nicht quer stellen."

Captain Bridger öffnete die Tür und hielt sie der Ärztin auf. "Nach dir."

Sie trat an das einzelne Bett in dem Zimmer heran. Das Fenster war einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet, durch den nun entstandenen Zug flatterte die Gardine wild im Wind.

"Ich hatte Angst er würde schlimmer aussehen.", sagte sie, sobald sie an die Seite des Bettes getreten war. Mit den Fingern fuhr sie sanft über den Haaransatz an der Stirn des Ensign.

"Er hat wirklich Glück gehabt, was seine Verletzungen angeht." Nathan ging um sie herum, damit er einen zweiten Stuhl, der vor dem Fenster stand holen konnte. "Setz dich doch, ich glaube wir werden heute eine Weile hier bleiben."

"Du lässt ihn keinen einzigen Augenblick mehr allein, nicht?"

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bleibe bei ihm und wenn ich es Jahre lang tun muss."

Sie kam der Aufforderung gleich und setzte sich an seine Seite neben das Bett. Beide wechselten sie sich ab, die Hand des Wissenschaftlers zu halten, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam die Schwester mit den Papieren und die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Patienten wich vorübergehend etwas anderem.

Selbst als sie am frühen Nachmittag dem Knurren ihrer Mägen nicht mehr stand halten konnten, blieb einer im Zimmer zurück, der bei Lucas blieb und am Abend mussten sie von einer Schwester nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung das Krankenhaus verlassen. Der Zustand des Patienten hatte sich an diesem Tag nicht verändert.


	7. Kapitel 7

__

Anm: Herzliches Danke schön an die Reviews!!! Samusa, für Dich habe ich mal wieder ein paar Anregungen für den nächsten Tripp in einen Buchladen eingefügt. Hoffe du kannst etwas von verwerten.

Das Kapitel hat etwas gedauert, da ich 1. Ein kleines Computer Problem hatte und das erst mal wieder zum laufen bringen musste und 2. Den zweiten Teil dieses Kapitel gelöscht und komplett neu geschrieben habe. Die erstere Version hat mir nicht getaugt, darum fiel sie der Löschung anheim.

Wünsche Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, ihr habt ihn auch.

Barfüßig lief er am Strand seiner Insel entlang. Sein Blick schweifte über das nahe Ufer. Lange hatte er nicht vor draußen zu bleiben. Einfach nur ein kurzer Spaziergang um die Insel herum, doch dies war nur eine weitere von zahllosen Runden, die er drehte.

Michael wollte später unbedingt ein Spiel mit ihm machen. Der kleine Junge nutzte es voll und ganz aus, dass sein Großvater nun ständig in seiner Nähe war.

Nicht allzuweit von ihm entfernt, platschte etwas auf. Bridger drehte sich herum. "Darwin?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich wirklich um seinen Delphin handelte, er war zu weit vom Ufer entfernt. Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er beim Wasser und der Delphin kam zu ihm geschwommen. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Darwin!" Er kniete sich hin, um das Tier zu streicheln. "Dich habe ich ja schon eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?"

Darwin antwortete ihm mit einem Aufschwall von Klickgeräuschen, zu gerne wäre er jetzt im Besitz des Vocoders.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist. Bist du einfach von Bord abgehauen oder hat man der Mannschaft etwas Urlaub gegeben, von dem du ebenfalls Gebrauch machst?"

Der Delphin blies Wasser aus seinem Blasrohr direkt dem Captain ins Gesicht. Instinktiv drehte Bridger den Kopf reflexartig zur Seite. "Wenn du spielen willst, schicke ich Michael zu dir raus. Ich muss jetzt schnell nach Lucas sehen."

Wie als hätte der Delphin ihn verstanden, löste er sich aus dem seichteren Wasser und schwamm zum Anlegesteg. Nathan sah ihm nach. Er würde bei Lucas das Fenster öffnen, damit dieser Darwin hören konnte.

Sobald er ins Haus trat, erschien auch schon Michael mit dem Karton des Spieles, das er gerne mit ihm gemacht hätte. "Gleich, mein Junge."

Als der kleine Junge das Gesicht enttäuscht verzog, setzte er noch hinzu. "Du kannst doch derweil draußen mit dem Delphin spielen, der uns gerade besuchen gekommen ist. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird dir die Zeit bis ich fertig bin vertreiben."

Bei dem Wort Delphin wurden Michaels Augen mit einem Mal ganz groß und im nächsten Moment hatte der ehemalige seaQuest Captain den Spielkarton in der Hand, da sein Enkel, schnell wie der Wind, nach draußen gerannt war. Lächelnd tat er den Karton auf den Tisch und bedeutete der Nanny, sie solle doch hinterher und aufpassen. Nicht, dass er nicht glaubte, Darwin würde nicht auf den Junge Enkel aufpassen können, aber sicher war sicher.

Von oben hörte er Schritte hinunter kommen.

"Bist du also doch zu Hause?", fragte Kristin ihn.

Er sah zu der Wendeltreppe, wo die Ärztin auf halber Höhe stehen geblieben war. "Hallo. Seit wann bist du bereits hier?" Mit der Ärztin hatte er zu dieser Zeit noch gar nicht gerechnet.

"Seit etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde." Nun kam sie auch die restlichen Stufen hinunter und legte den Koffer mit ihren medizinischen Gegenständen auf einen Stuhl, wo sie es nicht vergessen würde.

Nathan fuhr sich nervös über die Stirn. "Bin ich also doch so lange weg gewesen. Das war überhaupt nicht meinte Absicht gewesen."

Dr. Westphalen kam zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Glaub mir, es würde keinen großen Unterschied machen, ob du nun rund um die Uhr bei ihm bist, oder ihn für einige Zeit auch mal allein lässt."

Er nickte steif. Ja, sie hatte recht. Er war so schon viel zu viel bei Lucas. Wenn er wirklich alles um sich herum mitbekommt, würde er schon allein aus dem Grund, endlich seine Ruhe haben zu wollen endlich aufwachen. Bridger hoffte, er bekam alles mit, denn sonst las er einfach nur sich selbst diese ganzen Bücher vor und erzählte von den ganzen Dingen, die überall in der Welt geschahen. Die Vorstellung, dies alles sei für umsonst, konnte einem Menschen das Herz zerreißen.

"Ich habe ihn untersucht. Seine Wunden sind in den letzten Wochen wirklich schnell verheilt. Man sieht von dem ganzen Unfall höchstens hier und da noch eine etwas hellere Stelle auf der Haut, wo die Wunde sich regeneriert hat. Mehr konnte ich jetzt auch nicht tun, außer die Lösungen auszuwechseln."

"Musst du jetzt schon wieder gehen?", fragte er sie.

"Nein, ich kann gerne noch etwas hier bleiben. Außerdem glaube ich, dass die Person, die ich mitgebracht habe, etwas dagegen hätte, schon wieder gehen zu müssen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mir Kaffee in deiner Küche mache? Ich kann mich dann auch ein wenig zu Lucas setzen und bei ihm bleiben. Mir scheint, du verbringst durch seinen Zustand viel zu viel Zeit bei ihm, anstatt an deinen Enkel zu denken."

"Das stimmt, aber bisher freut sich Michael mich hier zu haben. Wir haben öfters bei Lucas im Zimmer gespielt."

"Im Zimmer einer Person, die ihm Koma liegt?" Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so gut ist für ein Kind seines Alters." Kristin blickte ihn auf eine Antwort wartend an.

"Es geht ihm gut. Er kann damit sehr gut umgehen, sei versichert, aber wenn es dir nicht recht ist, werde ich darauf achten, ihn mehr von Lucas fern zu halten."

"Ja, wenigstens für eine Weile. Wir wissen nicht, wie er das aufnimmt und was ich so die letzte Zeit hier mitbekommen habe, hat er bereits eine Menge erlebt in seinem jungen Leben. Da muss das wirklich nicht sein." Sie drehte sich herum, um in der Küche sich einen Kaffee zu machen.

Nathan sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Hatte er Michael die letzte Zeit wirklich zu oft bei Lucas mit gehabt? In gewisser Weise war genau das der Fall. Sie hatten ihre Spiele dort gemacht und seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, die er ihm allabendlich vorlas, waren auch alle bei Lucas gewesen. Er musste wirklich mehr auf die Trennung dieser beiden Dinge achten.

Das erste, was ihm auffiel, als er zu Lucas ins Zimmer trat, war die Katze, die sich auf dessen Bauch zusammengerollt hatte und vor sich hin döste. Sie öffnete die Augen nur einen kleinen Schlitz, um zu sehen, wer da gekommen war.

Er kam nicht umhin, ihr kurz über den Kopf zu streichen. Eine Geste, die mit einem tiefen Schnurren begrüßt wurde. "Dir scheint es hier ganz gut zu gefallen.", sagte er zu Minki und ging zum Fenster.

An diesem waren einige Blumen in Vasen und auch zwei in Töpfen, die er vorher zur Seite räumen musste. Alles Geschenke von der Crew. Bestimmt würde der eine oder andere jetzt wieder bei ihm anfragen, ob sie Lucas besuchen dürften. Bei dem letzten Landurlaub hatte es sogar Probleme gegeben, die alle in der kurzen Zeit mit Besuchsrechten zu versorgen. Diese drei Tage waren durchaus stressig gewesen.

Nathan schob die Gardine soweit zur Seite, dass sie von dem immer heftiger werden, des Windes nicht hinaus gezogen wurde. Wenig später klangen die Geräusche vom Meer schon klarer in das Zimmer.

Als er sich herumdrehte, stand Kristin bereits mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee bei hm. "Hier, ich dachte mir, du brauchst vielleicht auch einen."

Er nahm sie dankend entgegen.

Dr. Westphalen setzte sich in den Sessel, gegenüber des Fensters. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf etwas, das auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel lag. "Oscar Wilde?"

"Ja, es ist eines seiner Lieblingsbücher, oder besser gesagt war. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er die letzte Zeit lieber gemocht hat. Ich habe früher ein paar Mal mitbekommen, was er liest und was ihn interessiert. Einmal fing er sogar bei mir mitten in der Nacht an, in den Regalen zu wühlen und zog sich die Bücher raus. Mein "Robinson Crusoe" ist bis heute nicht mehr bei mir aufgetaucht. Ich glaube das hat er sich endgültig unter den Nagel gerissen." Die Erinnerungen daran stachen in sein Herz, aber es tat gut, daran zu denken, denn es brachte auch das Wesen des Menschen wieder, den er so mochte.

"Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray.", las sie vom Buchtitel ab. "Ich glaube davon schon einmal gehört zu haben,aber noch nie gelesen."

"Ein gutes Buch, wirklich. Wenn ich damit durch bin, kannst du es gerne einmal lesen, ich denke dann ist wieder einmal eines von "Clive Cussler" dran. Als ich in seiner Wohnung war, fand ich ein ganzes Regal mit Büchern von diesem Mann."

Kristin legte das Buch beiseite. "Was schreibt er?"

"Es ist mit diesem da überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. Hauptsächlich geht es da um große Verschwörungen, Schätze und eine Person, die Meeresbiologe oder etwas in der Art ist und ein seltsames Hobby hat."

Dr. Westphalen nahm die Tasse in die andere Hand und schlug die Beine übereinander, während sie ihm zuhörte. Bridger hatte eine kurze Pause gemacht. "Er sammelt Autos, soviele, dass er eine Flugzeughalle braucht."

"Hört sich doch nach einer spaßigen Geschichte an."

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mir diese Bücher ebenfalls gefallen. Ich glaube aber unser junger Patient würde sich bestimmt auch über etwas anspruchsvollere Literatur freuen. Nur ich schaffe es einfach nicht ihm einen seiner wissenschaftlichen Schinken vorzulesen. Da sind Dinge drinnen, die sind mir einfach viel zu hoch und dabei bin ich ja eigentlich ein recht aufgeschlossener Mensch mit einem regen Interesse an solchen Dingen, nur die Theorien, mit denen sich die einzelnen Autoren befassen, sind mir zu hoch."

"Hast du eines dieser Bücher da? Mich würde das einmal interessieren, ob es für mich auch zu hoch ist.", sagte sie mit einem ungewöhnlichen Unterton.

Kritisch beäugte Bridger sie. "Willst du mir etwa unterstellen, dumm zu sein?"

Ein neckisches Lächeln als Antwort. "Auf gar keinen Fall, wer würde das denn denken?"

Noch immer glaubte er ihr nicht, aber er ging zu dem Regalschrank, der rechts von ihm und dem geöffneten Fenster stand. In einem der oberen Fächer, holte er ein größeres Buch hervor. "Hier ist eines davon. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und werde nun deinem Rat folgen, mich mehr mit meinem Enkel zu beschäftigen."

"Mach das. Lucas ist in guten Händen bei mir." Sie war bereits dabei, in dem Buch zu blättern. Einige Minuten später würde sie aufstehen und sich von unten ihre Brille holen, da sie die Buchstaben nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte, doch bis dahin gab Minki miauend Prostest von sich. "Ach, und Minki ist auch noch da.", fügte Kristin noch lächelnd hinzu.

Nathan drehte sich zu dem Bett herum. Die Katze lag nicht mehr zusammengerollt auf Lucas, sondern spazierte nun um ihn herum. Einmal blieb sie in Stirnhöhe stehen, um mit der Pfote nach einer kleinen Fliege zu schlagen, die über einer Haarsträhne von Lucas saß. Mit der Schnauze rieb sie anschließend an seiner Stirn.

Sogar die Katze wusste um den Zustand ihres Besitzers Bescheid. Nathan beschloss, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Michael wartete schon zu lange auf ihn.

Lästiger Nieselregen fiel vom Himmel auf seinen Hut hinab, den er sich tief in das Gesicht gezogen hatte. Von den Pflastersteinen stieg ein kalter Nebel auf, der den Boden zu verschleiern suchte. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und er würde in die drückende Wärme der Bar flüchten können.

Als er den Kopf hob, um über die Straße zu gehen, kam er nicht umhin, die Frau zu sehen, die nicht unweit von der Bar entfernt stand. In der rechten Hand hatte sie einen langstieligen Schirm, den sie trotz des leichten Regens nicht geöffnet hatte. Was machte eine Frau zu dieser Zeit in einer solchen Gegend und überhaupt, eine von ihrem Stand. Sie musste aus der höheren Gesellschaft kommen, das er kannte er an ihren Kleidern.

In einiger Entfernung brannte eine Straßenlaterne und er war in der Lage die Farbe ihres langen Kleides zu erkennen, dessen faltiger Rock eng um ihre Beine lag. Es war lila. Trotz des Windes, der durch die Gassen fegte, hatte sie keinen Mantel übergeworfen. Einzig ein flacher, leicht schräg liegender Hut auf ihrer Hochsteckfrisur, diente als Schutz vor dem Wetter.

Er eilte zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand sanft auf die Schulter, auch wenn man das normalerweise nicht tat. "Verzeihen sie, Miss."

Sie drehte sich herum. "Nathan! Du hast aber auch einen netten Look." Sie beugte sich leicht vor. "Träume ich?"

Endlich fing er sich wieder. "Man kann es als Traum bezeichnen, ja" Er stockte. "Ich fürchte nur, dir jetzt alles zu erklären würde eine geraume Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Komm erst mal mit, wir stellen uns dort drüben unter." Er führte sie auf die andere Straßenseite und stellte sich mit ihr unter ein Vordach von einem Gerbereigeschäft.

"Erklärst du mir wenigstens etwas?" Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, wie als würde er ihr etwas sehr wichtiges verschweigen.

Bridger holte tief Luft. "Als ich für einige Tage auf der seaQuest war, träumte ich jede Nacht von diesem Ort. Insgesamt dreimal und zweimal davon bin ich Lucas begegnet. Es ist vielleicht schwer zu glauben, aber es ist die Welt in die er sich zurück gezogen hat."

"Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Wie es aussieht ist es Darwin der uns hierher gebracht hat. Er war es auf der seaQuest und er ist es jetzt wieder. Anders kann ich es nicht erklären. Erst seitdem Darwin heute zu uns kam, habe ich mich wieder hier eingefunden und dieses Mal sogar mit dir zusammen."

Kristin begann zu erkennen, doch mehrere Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. "Wenn dies also dieser Ort ist, an dem Lucas' Bewusstsein sich während seines Komas befindet, dann sollten wir doch auch bei ihm sein. Das sehe ich doch richtig?"

"Ganz genau! Wenn er sich nicht vor uns versteckt und uns meidet, sollten wir zu ihm können."

Sie blickte ihn an, als hätte er ihr soeben gestanden eine Menge Geld zum Fenster hinaus geworfen zu haben. "Was stehen wir hier noch rum? Los, gehen wir zu ihm."

Bridger musste sie am Arm zurück halten. "Warte, ganz so einfach ist das nicht. Ich werde dort in die Bar rein gehen und nachsehen, ob er dort ist. Zumindest Darwin sollte ich dort treffen."

Dr. Westphalen legte die Stirn in Falten, was bei ihrem derzeitigen Aufzug recht ungewöhnlich aussah. "Darwin?"

"Genau. Das ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber glaub mir, du wirst es verstehen, wenn du erst mehr über die Sache weißt. Bitte warte hier auf mich und halte dich verdeckt. Das ist nicht der richtige Platz für eine Frau."

Ein verächtliches Lächeln erhielt er zur Antwort. Sie legte sich kess den Schirm über die Schulter. "Ich bin keine gewöhnliche Frau und sollte mir jemand was antun, dann bekommt er eins über gezogen und als nächstes schnapp ich mir Lucas, weil das hier seine Fantasie ist."

Nathan senkte den Kopf. Die Frau war sturer als ein Esel. "Ich werde mich beeilen." Ehe er aber verschwand, drehte er sich nochmals herum. "Ist dir kalt? Ich meine, du hast nur diese Kleid."

"Nein, ist mir nicht. Nun geh schon!"

Wortlos zog er von dannen und ging auf die Billardbar zu. Kurze Zeit verging, in der nichts geschah, dann stand plötzlich ein Mann hinter Kristin, den sie erst bemerkte, als es schon zu spät war. Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund und zog sie in eine dunkle Gasse mit sich mit.

Freundlich grüßte ihn der Barmann und Nathan nickte ihm zu. Das Angebot eines Drinks lehnte er ab. "Vielleicht später?", fragte der bullige Mann hinter der Theke.

"Ich fürchte nicht, tut mir leid." Neugierig schweifte sein Blick über die Pooltische. Hinten in seiner Stammecke fand er einen seiner gesuchten Freunde. Darwin nahm gerade einen Schluck von seinem Bier und beobachtete den Spielzug seines Gegners. Bridger hatte er noch nicht bemerkt.

In dieser Nacht war die Bar zum Glück wieder etwas leerer als bei seinem letzten Besuch und so fiel es ihm auch nicht schwer bis zu der hinteren Ecke durch zu kommen. Da es draußen jedoch so feucht gewesen war, brannte ihm der Rauch der Zigarren, der schwer im oberen Drittel des Raumes hing, in den Augen.

"Darwin!", rief er mit erhobener Stimme, als er nah genug heran getreten war, dass dieser ihn mit einem kurzen Aufblicken sehen konnte.

Der grauhaarige Mann ließ den Queue an die Wand gelehnt stehen und kam mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihn zu. "Hallo, wurde ja auch Zeit!" Er umarmte ihn sofort.

"Was heißt hier Zeit? Du solltest doch am besten wissen, wie sich das hier alles zusammen setzt und warum ich nicht hier sein kann, wann immer es uns beiden am liebsten passen würde."

Betrübt löste Darwin sich wieder von ihm. "Ja, stimmt."

"Hey, was ist denn nun? Du bist dran!", knurrte der Typ, mit dem Darwin bis eben noch gespielt hatte.

Er drehte sich herum. "Das Spiel ist beendet."

"Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hier stehen lassen, Alter!" Mit fassungslos ausgebreiteten Armen kam er auf ihn zu, als würde er so die Partie vor ihrem abrupten Ende noch retten können."

"Doch, geh zu Johnny, ich bin sicher er gibt dir ein Bier aus. Er soll es auf meine Rechnung setzen." Darwin drehte sich wieder zu Bridger um und schob ihn aus der Bar. "Verschwinden wir."

Sobald sie aus der Bar traten, schlug ihnen die kühle Feuchte der Nacht unangenehm in die Gesichter. Unweit von ihnen entfernt schienen einige Leute in hellem Aufruhr zu sein und ein seltsames Flimmern nahmen sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahr.

"Hast du einen Plan?", fragte Bridger seinen Freund.

"Nein, keinen Plan. Wir gehen zu Lucas." Er wollte ihn bereits mit sich ziehen, wurde jedoch zurück gehalten.

"Warte, wir müssen Dr. Westphalen mit nehmen."

"Wie?" Darwin schien sichtlich verwirrt.

"Kristin, du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich! Sie war heute auch kurz bei dir draußen am Steg. Du hast ihr eine Muschel geschenkt, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

"Doch, aber nicht, dass sie hier sein soll. Wovon redest du, ich habe sie nicht mit hierher geholt."

"Aber sie ist hier. Gleich dort hin..." Ihm stockte der Atem. Das Geschäft, bei dem er zuvor mit der Ärztin noch Schutz gesucht hatte, war in ein helles Flammenmeer getaucht.

Darwin trat die wenigen Schritte an seine Seite. "Anscheinend sind in der Stadt einige Piraten abgestiegen, die betrunken randalieren. Das kommt öfters vor."

Nathan hörte ihm nur mit halben Ohr zu. Er eilte zu der Traube Menschen, die sich vor dem brennenden Gebäude eingefunden hatte. "Kristin!", rief er wieder und wieder. Die ersten Feuerwehrleute trafen ein und man versuchte das Feuer zu löschen. Darwin hielt ihn zurück, damit er nicht näher an die Flammen kam und sich womöglich noch verletzte.

"Sie ist nicht hier und selbst wenn, dann ist sie bereits wieder aufgewacht. Komm, lass uns zu Lucas gehen."

"Sie muss hier sein!" Dann kam ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke. "Was passiert mit uns, wenn wir hier in dieser Ebene sterben?" Mit stark geweiteten Pupillen, die unruhig in den Augenhöhlen hin und her waberten, blickte er den jungen Mann an.

"Das weiß ich nicht.", sagte Darwin matt.

"Aber du sagtest gerade,sie sei aufgewacht, richtig? Wenn man hier stirbt, wacht man auf!"

"Möglich, aber ich weiß es nicht. Bisher sind nur Personen gestorben, die erdacht waren. Vielleicht war sie eine erdachte Person von dir. Das wissen wir nicht. Ich habe sie nicht hierher gebracht, also kann sie auch nicht wirklich hier gewesen sein. Wir sollten zu Lucas gehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Hier zu stehen und in Panik zu versinken, bringt nichts."

Entgegen seines Willens ließ sich der Captain in das Innere des Hafenviertels ziehen. Mit einem klammen Gefühl im Magen sah er zu den nun langsam versiegenden Flammen zurück, bis sie um eine Ecke bogen und dies nicht mehr möglich war.


	8. Kapitel 8

__

Anm: Danke für die lieben Reviews!

Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an Kiddo, der ich das Kapitel vorab zur Absegnung geschickt habe, da ich mir in einem Punkt nicht sicher war, ob ich den hier drinnen lassen konnte.

Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Kritik aus? Ich würde ganz gerne wissen, was ich besser machen kann und was nicht so toll ist. Halllloooo???? Echhhoooooo????

Na dann, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen!

Lucas ließ Wein aus der Karaffe in ein Glas fließen, bis es halb gefüllt war. Er nahm es unterhalb der Wölbung und hielt es der doch noch recht verstörten Person, die sich in dem Raum mit dem Kamin und den hohen Bücherregalen umsah, hin. "Hier, es wird sie beruhigen."

"Das ist wirklich wunderschön hier.", sagte sie überwältigt. Ihr Mund stand nach wie vor offen.

"Ja, das ist es.", antwortete er leise.

Nun drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung. "Aber?"

Er sah betrübt zu Boden. "Warum setzen wir uns nicht?"

"Sehr geschickt lenkst du nicht vom Thema ab."

Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln, oder was war es, was sich da auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete? "Wahrscheinlich tu ich das nicht."

"Du hast dich sehr verändert. Rein äußerlich."

"Das ist möglich, ja. Ich habe leider kein Fenster, das mich so zeigt, wie ich in Wirklichkeit aussehe, aber ich hielt es an der Zeit mal etwas anderes auszuprobieren. Bestimmt sieht es furchtbar aus. Ich bin nicht so bewandert in diesen Dingen."

Sie kam die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm. "Nein! Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es gefällt mir sehr gut."

"Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind, Doktor."

Sie blickte ihn mit der Gütigkeit einer Mutter in die Augen. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin, mich mit dir unterhalten zu können. Ist das wahr, was Nathan sagte, oder ist dies hier doch nur ein Traum?" Misstrauisch zog sie die Stirn in Falten.

Lucas wollte soeben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Sofort eilte er in den Flug, um zu öffnen. "Was ist los?", fragte er, als er die Gesichter der beiden sah. Besonders Bridger schien sehr angeschlagen zu sein und dabei war das in dem Moment sein Part. Er hatte die letzten Wochen ordentlich zu leiden gehabt und nun war hier wieder volles Haus und das Leben zurück gekehrt.

Darwin führte ihn hinein, da er selbst mehr als resignierte. "Anscheinend ist Dr. Westphalen mit ihm gewesen. Aber ich habe sie nicht hierher geholt. Keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hat. Sie soll angeblich bei dem Haus gewesen sein, was ein paar Piraten in Brand gesetzt haben."

"Achso, keine Sorge, dem Doc geht's gut. Sie ist hier und lässt sich den Wein schmecken.", sagte Lucas so beiläufig als wäre nichts.

Nathan sah auf. Zuerst erkannte er seinen Freund überhaupt nicht. Er trug einen leichten, sorgfältig gestutzten Bart und die Haare waren kurz. Mit ein wenig Gel hatte er sie aufgestellt. In dieser Aufmachung wirkte er sehr viel erwachsener und vernünftiger. Bridger musste die Augen für einen Moment schließen. "Warum sorgst du in letzter Zeit für so ein Gefühlschaos in mir?"

"Vielleicht, weil ihnen sonst langweilig wird?"

"Ganz sicher nicht." Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

"Ich gehe schon mal vor und mache mich in dieser Form mit der netten Dame bekannt." Dies sagte Darwin zwar, aber deswegen ging er noch lange nicht. Erst ein ernster Blick des Captains brachte ihn dazu.

"Sie hatten recht", fing Lucas an, sobald sein Freund verschwunden war.

"Womit hatte ich recht?" Nathan wusste nicht genau, was der junge Mann meinte. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich jedoch von der anfänglichen Freude mit einem Schatten belegt.

"Gehen wir kurz hier rein." Lucas führte ihn an der tickenden Pendeluhr im Flur vorbei in ein anderes Zimmer.

Schwere Samtvorhänge verdeckten die Fenster. In der Mitte des Raumes stand gleich dem Eingang gegenüber ein großes Himmelbett auf dem eine königsblaue Tagesdecke lag, die vor einer Anhäufung von Büchern kaum noch zu erblicken war.

Im Kamin lag die erkaltete Asche eines längst vergangenen Feuers und über diesem war mit zwei Kerzen flankiert ein Gemälde angebracht. Ein Werk aus der Epoche des Barock, das erkannte Bridger sofort an den Farben und Verzierungen. Es war immer wieder faszinierend welch kräftige Farbtöne die Maler in dieser Zeit bereits zur Verfügung hatten und vor allem auf welche Weise sie diese gewannen.

Lucas ging auf das Bett zu. Sobald er die Bücher entfernt hatte, konnte Bridger sich zu ihm setzen. Die Matratze gab merkwürdig unter seinem Gewicht nach.

Das Computergenie versuchte den Schatten mit einem schelmischen Grinsen beiseite zu schieben. "Ich wollte schon immer ein Wasserbett."

"Passt aber nicht so ganz in die Umgebung."

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber es hilft mir etwas, manche Tage zu ertragen." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, den Blick auf seine Finger gerichtet, die mit einem losen Faden der Tagesdecke spielten. "Besonders da Darwin nicht mehr hier war. Es wäre alles viel erträglicher gewesen, wäre er bei mir geblieben. Wenigstens einer, mit dem ich dann doch einmal ein paar Worte wechseln konnte.

Als sie das letzte Mal gingen, war auch er wenige Zeit später verschwunden. Alles war weg. In einem Moment spielten wir noch in der Bar, sind gerade dabei Murda und seinen Partner zu besiegen, da begann alles um mich herum zu verblassen. Darwin sagte, er wolle nachsehen, was los ist und würde wieder zurück kommen, aber das tat er nicht. Er kam nicht wieder. Auf einmal herrschte nur noch Dunkelheit um mich herum. Egal wohin ich mich wandte, überall nur Finsternis.

An einer Stelle war ein glimmendes Licht und das war dieser Ort hier. Meine Wohnung, die als einzige nicht der Dunkelheit anheim gefallen war."

Lucas' Stimme versagte. Über die Ängste und die Ungewissheit zu reden, fiel ihm nicht leicht.

Bridger legte seine Hand auf die von Lucas. "Weil Darwin diese Welt da draußen für dich generiert hat, fühltest du dich hier wohl und auch diese Wohnung ist durchaus ein Ort, an dem man es aushalten kann. Doch als ihr getrennt wurdet, war das alles nicht mehr. Bis auf dieser Ort hier, weshalb auch immer. Es tut mir leid, dass du das hast durchmachen müssen, ich bin aber immer bei dir gewesen, das solltest du wissen. Auch wenn ich dich später wieder verlassen muss, bin ich die ganze Zeit hier.", versicherte er.

Lucas sah auf. "Ich weiß. Manchmal, da hörte ich Stimmen. Ganz zu Anfang dachte ich, es sei wieder alles zurückgekehrt, doch sobald ich die Tür öffnete war dem nicht so. Die Stimmen blieben. Meistens war es ihre. Ich habe die Worte nicht verstanden, dazu war es zu leise, aber allein der Klang beruhigte mich. Ich bin mir dessen ganz sicher. Auch wenn ich die ersten paar Male dachte, ich sei verrückt geworden, es ist unbestreitbar die ihre gewesen."

Dr. Westphalen hatte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Sie genoß den Augenblick. Vor ihr prasselte das warme Feuer im Kamin. So wollte sie schon immer einmal einen Abend verbringen. Es war wie im Traum. Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Flur zu ihr ins Zimmer dringen. Eine davon gehörte Nathan. Aus diesem Grund machte sie sich nicht allzu große Sorgen, dass keiner zu ihr zurück kam. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie ließ sich fallen und entspannte sich.

Hinter ihr räusperte sich jemand und sie öffnete die Augen, die sie für die Entspannung geschlossen hatte. Über die Schulter sah sie nach hinten. Dort stand ein junger Mann mit bereits grauen Haaren und einem freundlichen Gesicht.

"Hallo. Sind sie ein Freund von Lucas?", fragte sie sofort sich gerade hinsetzend.

"Und von ihnen, nehme ich doch an?" Langsam trat er näher an sie heran.

"Sind wir uns etwa schon begegnet oder nehmen sie jeden Freund von Lucas auch als den ihren auf?" Ihr machte es Spaß sich über drei Ecken mit dem jungen Mann zu unterhalten. Seine ganze Art kam ihr sympathisch, ja, fast sogar bekannt vor.

Er lächelte auf. "Natürlich sind wir uns begegnet. Auf der seaQuest unzählige Male und auch heute Nachmittag, erinnern sie sich?"

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das Glas stellte sie besser beiseite. Womöglich war ihr der Wein doch ziemlich schnell zu Kopf gestiegen.

"Mein Name ist Darwin."

"Wie?" Ihr klappte halb der Unterkiefer hinunter, so sehr war sie überrascht.

"Ich bin der Grund dafür, dass sie hier sind. Wobei ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, es gewollt zu haben."

"Soll das heißen, du kannst in Lucas' Kopf, während er im Koma liegt?"

Darwin setzte sich zu ihr aus Sofa. Kristin rutschte extra ein Stück zur Seite, damit er auch Platz hatte.

"In der Art kann man es sagen. Solange wir uns nahe sind, kann ich jederzeit zu ihm an diesen Ort kommen. Für uns Delphine ist es ganz normal mit den Gedanken Kontakt zu anderen aufzunehmen. Lucas selbst ist ja kein Delphin, aber ich habe schon öfters damit experimentiert, wie die Menschen auf der seaQuest mit mir und ihren Programmen, die meine Sprache für euch verständlich machten, experimentiert haben. Daher wusste ich, dass es nicht unmöglich ist, meine Signale zu empfangen. Ich habe Lucas nach dieser Explosion gespürt. Ich wusste er ist noch irgendwo und bin dann auch hier gelandet. Ich stand mit einem Mal bei ihm vor der Tür."

"Das heißt also, Lucas träumt während seines Komas. Er hat sich eine künstliche Welt geschaffen, in der er leben kann. Vielleicht wacht er ja deswegen nicht auf. Er hält das hier für die Realität."

Ihr Gegenüber konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Das ist nicht richtig. Bridger hat bereits mit ihm gesprochen. Lucas will nicht zurück. Er wollte es damals nicht, ich weiß nicht was sie beide besprechen. Mir hat er auch nicht viel erzählt. Nur was in der Zeit passiert ist, in der wir weg waren. Bestimmt erfährt Bridger jetzt sehr viel mehr, als ich, aber die wollen mich nicht dabei haben."

"Warum will er denn nicht aufwachen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Wäre möglich, dass es meine Schuld ist. Wir sind gemeinsam aus gegangen, als ich hier war. Sind um die Häuser gezogen, haben in der Bar Billard gespielt und waren auch ziemlich gut. Ich für meinen Teil hatte meinen Spaß und hätte auch nichts dagegen das alles beizubehalten. Sollte er wieder aufwachen, wird nichts mehr so sein wie es war. Wir können nicht mehr weg gehen und uns amüsieren. Wir sind wieder an unser Naturell gebunden. Ich brauche den Ozean, muss schwimmen und mich in der Umgebung aufhalten, die mich am Leben erhält, während er bei Hudson auf der Brücke arbeiten muss oder im Labor. Unsere Spielmöglichkeiten sind wieder reduziert und wir können uns nur schlecht unterhalten. Der Vocoder ist gut, aber eben doch nicht gut genug. Sie können sich sicherlich noch daran erinnern, wie er übersetzt."

Nachdenklich blickte Dr. Westphalen ihn an. "Warum hast du dann Nathan in diese Welt geholt? Wäre es nicht für dich besser gewesen ihn von hier fern zu halten? Du bist ein kluger Delphin und weißt, dass er versuchen würde ihn wieder zurück zu holen."

Darwin nickte. "Ja, denn ich wollte nicht, dass man ihn von der seaQuest weg bringt. Damals wusste ich aber noch nicht, wie schnell das geschehen würde. Ich wollte meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren und als ich hörte, wie Hudson das mit dem Mann auf dem Bildschirm besprach, wurde mir klar, dass ich Bridger hierher bringen musste. Er war gerade erst an Bord gekommen und daher die Gelegenheit günstig."

"Und warum bin ich jetzt hier?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin es nicht gewesen. Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern es unabsichtlich getan zu haben."

"Wie ist es dann möglich? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich hier bin, obwohl du der einzige bist, der mich hierher bringen kann."

"Es gäbe noch zwei andere Möglichkeiten."

"Und die wären?" Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen und weigere sich nun, es ihr zu sagen.

"Einmal wäre da die, dass sie nicht das sind, was sie zu sein glauben, sprich; nicht die Dr. Westphalen die in diesem Moment bei Bridger die Nacht verbringt. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass sie von jemand anderen mit hierher gebracht wurden."

"Ja aber wer sollte mich denn hierher bringen? Nachdem was du mir erzählt hast, bist du der einzige der das kann. Hast du vielleicht ein paar deiner Delphinfreunde mit dir mitgebracht, von denen du nur niemandem erzählt hast?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall! Es ist kein anderer Delphin. Wenn es jemand sein könnte, dann nur Bridger oder Lucas eventuell noch. Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer von den beiden dazu in der Lage wäre, ob sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage sind. Es ist eine Sache die mit dem Kommunikationssystem von Delphinen zu tun hat. Während wir hier sprechen, bin ich gleichzeitig bei vollem Bewusstsein. Für mich ist das alles nur eine Reise meiner Gedanken, während ihr träumt."

"Dann wird es Nathan sein! Er hatte schon früher Anzeichen von medialen Fähigkeiten gezeigt. Er hat die Veranlagung dafür."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Möglich ist es."

"So wie es aussieht, hat uns Darwin dieses Treffen beschert." Nathan hatte sich ein wenig entspannter hingesetzt und saß nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft auf dem Bett.

"Ja, ich habe ihn auch im Verdacht mit der ganzen Umgebung einiges zu tun zu haben. Mehr als jemals zuvor. Er ist es, der hier alles aufgebaut hat. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit über, ich wäre es gewesen, es sind meine unterschwelligsten Fantasien, wo ich ganz gerne mal eine Weile leben würde, doch so sieht es nicht aus. Er hat es nie direkt erwähnt, doch die Andeutungen sind mehr als deutlich."

Bridgers Ausdruck wurde wieder härter. "Du weißt, dass das hier nicht ewig so weiter gehen kann?"

"Sie wollen wissen, ob ich zurück komme?"

Der Captain nickte.

Noch immer hatte Lucas den losen Faden zwischen seinen Finger. Er sah auf ihn hinab. "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht genau. Ich habe Angst wieder in dieser Dunkelheit zu versinken. Einzig mit mir und meinen Gedanken allein."

"Und vor den Ängsten selber, nicht? Du hast schon immer Angst gehabt allein zu sein.", warf Bridger dazwischen.

Der junge Mann sah ihn fragend an. "Woher wissen sie das?"

"Ich kenne dich. Deine Eltern hatten nie Zeit für dich gehabt. Ihre Arbeit war wichtiger als alles andere. Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass du früher viele Nächte allein zu Hause verbracht hast und keiner war da, der dich von deinen Ängsten hätte erlösen können. Kinder fürchten sich vor der Dunkelheit. Manch einer sogar noch heute. Es ist wichtig genau in diesen Momenten für sein Kind da zu sein.

Deine Mutter und dein Vater schienen die Vorstellung gehabt zu haben, dass deine Intelligenz diese unterschwelligen Gefühle verdrängen könnte. Das denke ich mir, denn andernfalls wäre auch diese gewisse Kühle, die du dir angeeignet hast und die auch öfters ganz leicht bei dir durch blitzt niemals entstanden. Du hast auf der einen Seite Angst eine zu enge Bindung zu Menschen einzugehen, weil sie dich verlassen könnten und auf der anderen Seite möchtest du nicht allein sein. Du willst Freunde haben, du willst mit jemanden reden können. Darum bist du wahrscheinlich auch so sauer auf mich gewesen, weil ich die seaQuest verlassen habe. Vielleicht bist du es immer noch, das weiß ich nicht. Diese Frage kannst nur du beantworten. Ich kann hier nur sagen, was ich beobachtet habe und die Dinge zusammenfassen, die ich über dich weiß, von denen ich meine, das sie hier in das Bild passen."

Er ließ den Faden, Faden sein. Statt dessen rutschte er ein Stück weiter hinter, um sich an die Kissen anzulehnen. Die Füße legte er ebenfalls hoch. "Sie kennen mich besser, als ich mich selbst."

"Wenn ich das tun würde, dann müsste ich mir nicht solche Vorwürfe machen, weil ich gewusst hätte, wie du auf gewisse Dinge reagieren würdest. Ich habe es aber nicht gewusst und aus diesem Grund haben wir einige Auseinandersetzungen gehabt, die nicht besonders schön waren. Weißt du noch, als wir uns nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen haben und das erste was wir uns gegenseitig an den Kopf zu werfen hatten, war, wie inkompetent und verantwortungslos die Handlungsweise des anderen im Kampf gegen diese Phermamutante ist."

"Ich hatte damals gemeint zu wissen was richtig und was falsch ist. Für mich war der Fall klar. Ich sah nur die wissenschaftliche Lösung, das Ergebnis des Jetzt und nicht des Danachs. Mir war egal, was in einigen Jahren passieren könnte, wichtig war, diese Gefahr einzudämmen und für die Sicherheit in dieser Region zu sorgen. Es einfach so zu beobachten, hielt ich für einen Fehler. Außerdem wollte ich zeigen, dass ich endlich soweit war eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und diese auch richtig waren."

"Nun ja, die Vehemenz mit der du deinen Plan gegen mich durch gesetzt hast, lässt noch zu wünschen übrig. Du hättest mich sofort unterbrechen sollen und nicht warten bis man dir das Wort erteilt, Ensign." Der Captain rutschte an seine Seite und legte sich ebenfalls bequemer auf das Bett. Sie blickten nun beide auf den Wandteppich gegenüber des Himmelbettes. Es war eine schlichte Arbeit, die jedoch etwas an sich hatte.

"Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen. Mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich wirklich so gut bin, für wie ich mich halte. Mir steigen manche Sachen einfach zu schnell zu Kopf und dann kann ich mich selbst nicht mehr bremsen, bis ich auf die Nase falle."

"Genau das ist es aber was uns auszeichnet. Wir müssen Fehler machen, um zu lernen. Du bist intelligent, du verstehst wirklich etwas von deiner Arbeit, aber es verhindert nicht, dass auch du Fehler machst. Dir fehlt einfach noch die Erfahrung. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich war überrascht als ich hörte, man hätte dir gleich die Leitung über die wissenschaftliche Sektion gegeben. Es steht außer Frage, was deine Fähigkeiten angeht, aber in Sachen Erfahrung hast du noch nicht viel vorzuweisen. Es wäre besser gewesen, man hätte dir erst noch jemanden an die Seite gestellt. Keiner in der UEO hat sofort bei Antritt seines Dienstes eine solche Stellung bekommen wie du. Der Druck der auf deinen Schultern lastet ist einfach zu groß. Sich da bei der erst bietenden Gelegenheit zu verkriechen ist meiner Meinung nach eine angenehme Lösung."

"Mir macht meine Arbeit aber Spaß. Ich bin gern auf der seaQuest. Es hat sich eine Menge geändert, aber das ändert noch lange nichts daran, dass ich mich immer noch auf ihr zu Hause fühle. Bisher konnte ich mich auch nicht beklagen. Es gab durchaus Moment in denen auch ich mir gedacht habe, warum ausgerechnet ich mit dieser Sache konfrontiert werde. Schließlich habe ich, wie sie schon sagten, nicht die Erfahrung darinnen. Hudson selbst hat mich schon mehrmals deshalb in Schutz genommen. Manchmal glaube ich einfach McGath sieht meinen Vater in mir, der mehrere Preise hat einheimsen können, bevor ihn sein großes Projekt zu sehr eingebunden hat und er aus der aktiven Wissenschaft für eine Weile zurück treten musste."

"Hat er denn danach noch etwas gemacht?" Nathan sah ihn von der Seite an.

"Nicht viel. Ich glaube nach dem Verschwinden der seaQuest, hatte er einfach nicht mehr so den Elan, sich dem allen zu widmen. Womöglich machte es ihm auch keinen Spaß mehr. Ich weiß es nicht."

"Wie dem auch sei, wir sind nicht hier um über unsere Fehler zu reden, sondern vielmehr dich wieder zu uns zu holen. Du sagst doch, dir gefällt es auf dem Boot, warum also versteckst du dich hier?"

Mit glasigen Blick saß Lucas auf dem Bett. "Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Die erste Zeit wollte ich nur zurück, doch dann war Darwin hier und je länger wir gemeinsam zusammen waren, um so weniger wollte ich wieder zurück."

"Hierbleiben kannst du nicht, das ist dir klar?"

"Ja. Seit dem ich diese Finsternis erlebt habe, ist es auch mir klar geworden, nur ich wusste nicht wie ich zurück konnte. Es war schwierig einen Weg hinaus zu finden. Ich bin sogar mal losgezogen und wollte den Ausgang suchen, doch ich irrte nur Stunden lang durch die Dunkelheit, bis ich es dann letztendlich aufgab." Er sprach mit matter Stimme.

"Nun, jetzt sind wir ja hier. Ich werde versuchen, Darwin noch eine Weile bei uns zu behalten, dann verschwindet das hier alles nicht und du musst dich auch vor nichts fürchten. Kristin und ich werden dich regelmäßig besuchen kommen und gemeinsam werden wir einen Weg finden, dich wieder zu uns zu holen. Was hälst du davon?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Computergenies. "Das wäre toll." Er sah zur Seite in das Gesicht Bridgers, das voller Zuversicht und Hoffnung zu strahlen schien.

To be continued...


	9. Kapitel 9

Der Sturm, der am Vorabend den gesamten Fährenverkehr lahm gelegt hatte, war ein wenig in den Morgenstunden abgeflaut. Dennoch zogen gewaltige Böen über die Insel. Der Himmel war verdunkelt durch dicke Wolken. Nichts schien sie vertreiben zu wollen. Das harte Prasseln des durch den Wind gegen die Scheiben peitschenden Regens, wirkte als unheimlicher Krach in dem ruhigen Zimmer, bei dem nur der vereinzelte Piepton der medizinischen Geräte zu vernehmen war.

Nathan war, sobald er seinen Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, hierher gekommen. Minki kuschelte sich an den Arm, mit dem er gerade die Haare des Wissenschaftlers zur Seite strich und hier und da mit einer Strähne spielte.

Sich auf dem Bett ausstreckend, gähnte die Katze, bevor sie sich zusammen rollte und ihrerseits ein wenig zu schlafen versuchte. Mit einem Lächeln sah der Captain zu ihr. Sein Hand strich sanft über die Wange von Lucas.

Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet. "Morgen!", sagte Dr. Westphalen lächelnd als sie zu ihm trat. Die Tür schloss sie hinter sich wieder.

"Morgen. Du bist früh auf."

"Du aber auch. Ich war gerade in deinem Schlafzimmer, aber außer einem zerwühlten Bett, konnte ich nicht mehr viel finden."

Als der Sturm am Vorabend zu heftig wurde und die Unwetterwarnung raus ging, hatte Bridger sie gebeten hier zu bleiben. Sie besaß ein eigenes Boot und war sicherlich auch sehr geschickt im Umgang mit diesem, doch bei den hohen Wellen und dem starken Wind, hielt er es einfach für besser, sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

Mit träumenden Blick sah er sie kurz an. "Ich musste zu ihm."

Sie zog den Morgenmantel fester zusammen, ehe sie bis an das Fussende des medizinischen Bettes trat. "Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

Nun sah Bridger abrupt wieder zu ihr auf. Gerade eben hatte er noch Minki betrachtet, die leicht mit der Vorderpfote im Schlaf gezuckt hatte. "Dann bist also wirklich du da gewesen?"

"Ich wüsste sonst nicht, wie es dazu kommen könnte, dass wir hier jetzt darüber sprechen."

"Hat dich Darwin in diese Welt gebracht? Er meinte, er wäre es nicht gewesen, doch es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

"Stimmt, das sagte er zu mir auch und er scheint es auch wirklich nicht gewesen zu sein. Wir haben darüber geredet."

Nathan rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie sich zu ihm setzen konnte. "Und?"

"Er meinte du wärest ebenfalls dazu in der Lage."

"Ich?"

"Oder Lucas." Sie sah zu dem jungen Komapatienten. "Wir halten dich aber für am wahrscheinlichsten. Doch das spielt hier im Prinzip keine Rolle. Viel interessanter ist es für uns beide zu erfahren, was ihr zwei besprochen habt. Ich hatte nicht allzuviel Zeit dies selbst zu tun. Er wirkte betrübt und auch in gewisser Weise verängstigt. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten ganz fest umarmt und ihm alles gegeben, wonach er sich sehnte. Nur ob es genau das ist, was er braucht, weiß ich nicht."

"Er war allein. Allein in der Finsternis. Eingeschlossen in dieser Wohnung, die er sich als Zufluchtsort geschaffen hat. Alles andere ist das Werk von Darwin. Ich denke, er ist endlich bereit zurück zu kehren."

"Warum tut er es dann nicht?"

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. "Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht kann er es nicht. Wir müssen ihm einfach helfen, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Bisher sieht es noch so aus, als würde er sich entscheiden müssen. Darwin ist wieder bei ihm und sein Leben hat einen tröstenden Punkt gefunden."

Kristin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Gib ihm Zeit. Er muss sich erst einen Weg nach draußen suchen. Vorher ist es nicht einfach die Barriere zwischen dieser Welt und der seinen zu durchbrechen. Wir wissen, dass er aufwachen möchte und das ist schon mehr, als manch andere sagen können, die jemanden haben, der im Koma liegt. Wir brauchen nur Geduld." Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde der Mann ihr gegenüber Angst haben, den Jungen ganz zu verlieren, weil er sich mit seinem anderen Freund in dieser seltsamen Welt wohler fühlte, als bei ihm.

"Aber je länger er dort bleibt umso tiefer wird die Angst und die Einsamkeit, die ihn dort umgibt."

Sie zögerte, bevor sie es aussprach. "Darwin ist doch wieder bei ihm."

"Er kann aber nicht ununterbrochen bei ihm sein. Ich habe in seine Augen gesehen, als er von der Zeit berichtet hat, die vor dieser Nacht war. Einen solchen Ausdruck will man nicht sehen. Egal ob als Freund, Unbeteiligter oder auch Vater." Das letzte Wort betonte er, denn er sah sich bereits mehr und mehr als ein Vater von Lucas. "Er hat mitbekommen, dass wir hier sind und uns um ihn kümmern. Ich will ihn nicht allzu lange allein lassen und weiß nun, dass es richtig war ihn hierher zu holen. Ständig bei ihm zu sein und mit ihm zu reden oder einfach nur aus seinen Büchern vorzulesen."

Dr. Westphalen stand auf. "Dann geh ihm aber nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven. Wenn er nämlich schlafen will und du redest ihm die Ohren voll, dann ist das nicht sonderlich hilfreich für seine Rückkehr zu uns." Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Nein, er würde Lucas schon nicht auf die Nerven fallen. Es reichte ihm bereits schon, nur bei ihm zu sein und seine Hand zu halten. Erneut zuckte Minki im Schlaf zusammen. Die Katze schien wohl einen Alptraum zu haben. Nathan hoffte, dass nicht sie auch noch in die Welt seines jungen Freundes gezogen wurde.

- - - - - - -

Sobald die Vidlinkverbindung aufgebaut war, erschien auf dem Monitor ein geschäftig aussehender Captain Hudson. Er saß in seinem Quartier am Schreibtisch über einige Unterlagen gebeugt, doch nun sah er auf. "Ah, Nathan!", sagte er sichtlich erfreut über diesen Anruf. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

"Hallo Oliver. Sie haben ihrer Mannschaft Landurlaub gegeben?"

Verwirrt blickte Captain Hudson ihn an. "Wie kommen sie darauf? Wir befinden uns gegenwärtig mitten im Pazifik. Der Crew Landurlaub zu geben, wäre in dieser Region äußerst unpassend, finden sie nicht auch?"

"Ja, aber Darwin ist doch bei mir.", entgegnete Bridger.

"Oh, ich habe gehört, dass der Delphin vermisst wird. Er ist also bei ihnen?"

Nun erkannte Nathan, was hier gespielt wurde. "Dieser Schlawiner. Hat er sich also von Bord geschlichen."

"Es ist ihr Delphin gewesen, sie müssen wissen, zu welchen Dingen er fähig ist und zu welchen nicht."

"Stimmt, das sieht ihm zumindest ähnlich. Sagen sie, Oliver, brauchen sie Darwin gegenwärtig? Ich würde es ganz gerne vorziehen, wenn er eine Weile hier bliebe. Ich könnte außerdem den Vocoder gebrauchen, wenn es sich in irgendeiner Weise einrichten ließe."

"Wollen sie Forschungen betreiben, oder wozu brauchen sie den Delphin."

Bridger nickte nach kurzer Überlegung leicht. "Ich denke man kann es als Forschungsarbeit bezeichnen."

"Ich brauche nicht unbedingt einen Meeressäuger an Bord. Bisher hat es auch kaum Einsätze gegeben, bei denen wir das Tier brauchten. Wenn sie meine ehrliche Meinung wissen wollen, dann halte ich den Delphin einzig und allein nur für ein Haustier der Crew. Einen anderen Nutzen hat er bisher nicht erfüllt."

"Das mag sein, dass sie so darüber denken, aber Darwin ist auch ein Bestandteil der Crew. Er kann sich wirklich zu einem großen Nutzen erweisen. Handeln sie bitte nicht vorschnell."

Hudson legte einen Stift beiseite, den er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. "Natürlich. Wie geht es meinem wissenschaftlichen Offizier? Hat sich an seinem Zustand eine Besserung ergeben?"

"Leider nein. Doch wie es aussieht, besteht Hoffnung, dass er demnächst aufwachen wird."

"Das hoffe ich sehr, denn unser Ersatzmann von der UEO ist nicht sonderlich kompetent. Wir bekommen nächste Woche zwei Computerspezialisten, die sich hier einige Dinge ansehen sollen. Ohne Wolenczak scheint hier mit einem Mal das gesamte Boot durch zu drehen." Er setzte ein Grinsen auf, das seine Unsicherheit und auch die Angst, die ihn ein wenig durchfuhr, bedecken sollte.

Bridger wurde skeptisch. "Sie haben Probleme mit dem System?"

"Ganz genau. Wie es aussieht, hat Mr. Wolenczak kontinuierlich Veränderungen an den Computern vorgenommen und auch gewisse Schutzprogramme installiert. Leider sind einige mit Kennwörtern gesichert und teilweise noch nicht fertig geschrieben, wurden jedoch aus Versehen aktiviert von diversen Crewmitgliedern. Erst vorige Woche hat jemand versucht sich von außen in das System einzuklinken. Es ist ihm nicht gelungen, da ein Programm des Ensign sich aktivierte, doch wissen wir jetzt nicht, wie wir es ausschalten sollen.

Wir haben einige Funktionen schon umgeleitet und versuchen so handzahm wie möglich zu arbeiten, doch hier und da blickt immer wieder etwas durch, was nur er beheben kann oder hoffentlich die anderen Computerexperten."

"Aha." Nathan dachte nach. Konnte keine schlechte Idee sein, Lucas das nächste Mal nach einigen seiner Passwörter zu fragen, um diese Sachen zu deaktivieren. Sie wie es aussah hatte er damals recht gehabt, als er zu ihm sagte, dass er es doch schließlich war, der das Boot am laufen hielt. Hier war nun der Beweis für die Bestätigung seiner Worte.

"Wenn sie also Informationen haben, wonach ich schon bald damit rechnen kann, einen meiner besten Leute wieder zu bekommen, dann sollte das möglichst bald passieren. Ich will die seaQuest nicht auf dem Meeresgrund wissen, nur weil wir die Computer nicht mehr bedienen können."

"Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, das wird nicht passieren."

"Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Sorgen mehr machen, Nathan, es ist ja nicht mehr ihre Aufgabe, hier für die Funktionalität des Bootes zu sorgen. Wir haben seit der Abwesenheit des Ensign ganze sechs verschiedene Virusinfektionen in unserem System gehabt." Er hielt die Finger in die Kamera, damit Nathan auch genau sehen konnte, wie ernst die Lage war. "Niemand ist so gut mit den Computern vertraut, um sagen zu können, welche Dateien dabei beschädigt wurden oder ob noch etwas von dem Virus überlebt hat. Einige Funktionen gehen nicht mehr richtig, wie ich ihnen schon sagte, oder nur mit Verzögerungen. Ich sage es ihnen ganz ehrlich, auch auf die Gefahr hin dies hier in eine längere Diskussion zu wandeln, weil ich nur an mein Boot denke, doch erst wenn Mr. Wolenczak wieder an Bord ist, werde ich nachts wieder ruhig schlafen können."

"Ich bin sicher die UEO wird ihnen kompetente Leute schicken."

"Soll ich ihnen einmal ganz im vertrauen etwas sagen? Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Leute das hier wieder so hin bekommen, dass ich zufrieden bin."

"Was wollen sie damit sagen?" Nathan legte den Kopf leicht schief. Er war gespannt auf das, was er jetzt zu hören bekommen würde.

Hudson lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Seit ich auf diesem Boot bin, erlebe ich immer wieder neue Überraschungen. Anfangs war ich sehr skeptisch und zurück haltend was den Ensign anbelangte und auch was der Generalsekretär von ihm hielt. Laut seiner Akte ist er erst zwei Jahre auf diesem Boot gewesen. Als Zivilist! Ein Jahr davon war er nur Schiffsjunge und über seine Arbeit sind nur über ein Einmann-U-Boot und den Vocoder Berichte vorhanden. Sonst ist aus der Zeit von damals nichts großes zu berichten gewesen. Gut, wer viel Zeit hat, der kann sich mit solchen Dingen beschäftigen. Laut dem was ich vorliegen hatte, war er nicht wirklich mit viel Arbeit beschäftigt.

Dann war er ein Jahr lang Chefcomputeranalytiker und es gab keine neuen U-Boote oder Programme, sondern einfach nur eine ganz normale Akte, wenn man mal von dem Punkt absah, dass es sich dabei um einen Teenager gehandelt hatte. Anschließend ist zehn Jahre Ruhe und als er sich für den Dienst verpflichtet, bekommt er eine leitende Stelle als Wissenschaftsoffizier von McGath zugeteilt mit allen Privilegien und Pflichten. Unsere ersten Aufträge, bei denen er das letzte Wort hatte, weil sie wissenschaftlicher Natur waren, ließen mir jedes Mal richtige Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Doch er hat seine Arbeit gut gemacht und ich erkannte nach und nach, warum ihm jeder blind vertraute und keiner Angst hatte, er würde plötzlich einen enormen Fehltritt machen. Selbst die Crew ist recht locker bei seinen Entscheidungen, während sich bei mir die Zehennägel aufrollten. Er war und ist einfach ein Genie." Er kräuselte bei dem Wort Genie die Stirn.

Stolz blickte Nathan auf den Monitor. "Ja, das ist er. Genau darum ist er auch so wertvoll."

"Und unersetzbar! Jemanden wie ihn kann man nicht mit Spitzenmännern ausgleichen. Was auch immer er an den Computern getan hatte, diese Leute werden es nicht richten können. Sehen sie also zu, dass ich ihn bald wieder habe, bis dahin können sie mit dem Delphin machen, was sie wollen."

"Danke, Oliver."

Auf dem Monitor erschien das Logo der UEO bis er ganz schwarz wurde. Lucas hatte es geschafft diesem kalten Mann Angst einzujagen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, denn es zeigte, dass selbst ein Oliver Hudson eine gewisse Menschlichkeit besaß, von der manche, die unter ihm gedient hatten, meinten sie existiere nicht.

Den Ensign als unersetzbar anzusehen, wollte er jedoch nicht. Denn wie jeder Mensch hatte auch Lucas seine Fehler und es gab immer jemanden, der besser war. Und wenn nicht einer, dann mehrere zusammen.

Nathan schob den Stuhl ein Stück zurück, damit er aufstehen konnte. Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, rannte Michael an ihm vorbei. "Hey, wo willst du denn so eilig hin."

"Der Delphin ist noch da!", sagte der blonde Junge mit großen, strahlenden Augen.

Bridger konnte nicht anders. Dies brachte eine wohlige Wärme um sein Herz und er musste Lächeln. "Draußen stürmt es noch ganz schön. Warum wartest du nicht noch etwas bis der Sturm vorbei ist."

Man konnte jede einzelne Phase an dem Gesicht Michaels absehen, wie die fröhlichen Mundwinkel immer tiefer glitten. Der Captain trat an seinen Enkel heran und kniete sich vor ihm. Liebevoll nahm er ihn in den Arm. "Ich habe gerade mit dem Mann gesprochen, bei dem der Delphin lebt und ihn gebeten, ihn noch etwas bei uns zu lassen und er hat zugestimmt. Was sagst du dazu? Darwin wird noch lange hier bleiben. Du musste also keine Angst haben, er schwimmt vor dir weg."

"Versprichst du es?"

Nathan nickte. "Natürlich!"

"Aber mir ist langweilig im Haus.", nörgelte Michael.

"Komm mit, ich bin mir sicher, wir finden eine andere Beschäftigung. Hast du denn schon mal mit Minki gespielt?"

"Die weiße Katze?"

"Ja, genau, die weiße Katze."

"Die ist immer nur in dem Zimmer von dem schlafenden Mann und kommt da nie raus."

"Soll ich mal versuchen, ob ich sie da raus bekomme?"

Eifrig nickte der kleine Junge mit dem Kopf. Er wollte unbedingt mal mit der Katze spielen, doch wenn sie aus dem Zimmer raus kam, dann schmähte sie die Berührungen Michaels.

"Dann geh auf dein Zimmer, ich bringe sie dir."

Schon war Michael verschwunden und mit einem guten Gefühl ging Captain Bridger in das Zimmer des "schlafenden Mannes".

"Ich dachte, wir sollen ihm nicht so sehr auf die Nerven gehen?", sagte er, sobald er hinein trat und Dr. Westphalen am Bett Lucas' sah, wie sie ihm von ihrer Arbeit erzählte.

"Oh, Nathan. Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört."

"Wie geht es ihm?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen. Rein medizinisch, hervorragend, doch was in seinem Innern mit ihm vorgeht, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Der Captain setzte sich mit zu ihr und strich seinem "Sorgenkind", wie er Lucas für sich bereits nannte, über die Hand. "Darwin hat sich von der seaQuest abgesetzt. Die haben gar keinen Landurlaub und liegen auch nicht in Cape Quest im Hafen."

"Kannst du ihm das verdenken? So wie ich Darwin erlebt habe, bedeutet Lucas ihm sehr viel. Er konnte es ohne ihn einfach nicht mehr aushalten und musste her kommen."

"Was machst du da?" Er zeigte auf den Block, den sie auf ihrem Schoss hatte.

"Oh, das sind ein paar Notizen."

Er sah sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen erwartend an.

"Du lässt wohl nie locker? Unsere kleine Erfahrung von letzter Nacht könnte durchaus von Vorteil sein und wir einen Nutzen daraus ziehen. Wenn Delphine dazu in der Lage sind, in den Geist, das Bewusstsein eines Menschen einzudringen, während er im Koma liegt, dann kann man dies für die zukünftige Behandlung sicher ausbauen."

"Doch wenn Lucas nicht aufwacht und wir außer mit ihm sprechen über unseren Darwin, dann bringt es nicht viel."

"Alter Skeptiker! Du hast selbst gesagt, er hat die Nase voll. Ich bin sicher, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Er muss nur noch den Weg hinaus finden, bis dahin werde ich mir alles genau notieren und versuchen eine Methode für die Behandlung anderer Patienten zu finden. Am besten wäre ja, wenn ich gleich nochmals in diese andere Welt könnte."

"Vorausgesetzt dein Günstling holt dich ein weiteres Mal zu sich. Wir wissen nicht wie du heute Nacht dort hin gekommen bist."

Kristin schlug die Beine übereinander. "Das stimmt allerdings. Wer war es, der mich mit genommen hat?"

Bridger konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Sein Blick glitt zurück auf das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers, es war als würde er nur schlafen. Dann sprang Minki mit einem Satz hinter dem Kissen hervor. Erschrocken war Nathan von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Die Ärztin musste herzlich lachen.

"Du findest das wohl auch noch lustig, wenn die mich so erschreckt."

Sie nickte. "Ja, das ging einfach nicht anders. Ich kenne sie und weiß, dass sie manchmal einfach aus irgendwelchen Ecken gesprungen kommt, wenn ihr langweilig ist. Ich habe nur noch darauf gewartet, dass sie es mit dir auch einmal tut."

Bridger kam wieder näher an das Bett heran. "Komm mit, Katze, dir wird gleich nicht mehr langweilig sein."

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Kristin, sichtlich besorgt.

"Draußen stürmt es noch zu sehr, als dass ich Michael erlauben würde, dort mit Darwin zu spielen, also bringe ich ihm Minki. Du hast selbst gesagt, er soll nicht immer hier drinnen sein und so wie es aussieht hast du recht gehabt."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach, bei was denn?"

"Es war nicht gut, ihn immer hier zu haben. Lucas ist nur der "Schlafende Mann" für ihn. Allein scheint er sich hier noch nicht einmal hinein zu trauen und hat auch Angst vor der Katze."

Dr. Westphalen schien nachzudenken. "Minki und Lucas sind eine sehr exklusive Mischung für so einen kleinen Jungen. Auf der einen Seite ist hier jemand, der niemals die Augen öffnet oder sich bewegt und dann diese Katze. Sie ist fast ununterbrochen bei ihm. Seit ich sie hergebracht habe, habe ich sie auch nur ganz selten woanders gesehen."

"Wie Darwin eben. Alle Tieren laufen Lucas hinterher, da ist es egal, ob nun Delphin oder Katze. Ich werde mal versuchen, ob ich die hübsche Dame hier nicht auch besser mit Michael vertraut machen könnte."

"Ja, das wird wahrscheinlich das Beste sein. Auch für deinen Enkel. Vielleicht baut er seine Angst auch etwas ab."

"Vorausgesetzt, sie erschreckt ihn nicht so wie mich!" Lächelnd ging er aus dem Zimmer und zu Michael. Wie sich heraus stellen sollte, war Minki mehr als bereit mit dem kleinen Jungen zu spielen. Begeistert nahm sie dessen Zimmer und seine Spielzeuge auseinander.


	10. Kapitel 10

Entschlossenen Schrittes bewegte er sich auf die Bar zu. Sein Atem vor ihm erschien im fahlen Laternenlicht als weißer Nebel, der sich kurz darauf auflöste. Es war kalt diese Nacht, ohne Zweifel. Viel lieber würde er bei einer heißen Tasse Tee in seinem Ohrensessel liegen, ein spannendes Buch in der Hand und dem Knistern des Kamins lauschen. Leider war dem nicht so. Eisiger Wind pfiff ihm statt dessen um die Ohren. Heilfroh trat er in die drückende Hitze der Bar.

"Abend!", begrüßte ihn der Barmann mit seiner rauchigen Stimme, die wie sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild ihm mehr als vertraut waren.

Als er den Hut ablegte und sich zu ihm setzte, drückte er ihm einen Zettel in die Hand. "Die Jungs waren heute den ganzen Tag über hier. Sie sagten, ich soll dir das geben."

"Danke." Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Schnell faltete er das Papier auf. Nur drei Worte: _Komm zu mir_. Was das genau bedeutete, konnte er sich denken. Die Worte waren in Lucas' Handschrift geschrieben, also würde er auch zu ihm gehen.

Augenblicklich faltete er die Nachricht zusammen, steckte sie sich in die Tasche seines Mantels, nahm seinen Hut und begab sich wieder in die eisige Kälte. Durch die engen Gassen eilte er zu dem Haus, in welchem sich die Wohnung von Lucas befand.

Bereits nach dem ersten Klopfen öffnete ihm Kristin. Überrascht starrte er sie an. "Komm rein und tu nicht so als wäre ich völlig unerwartet. Ich bin im übrigen auch gerade erst hier eingetroffen. Darwin war so freundlich und hat am Kai auf mich gewartet, andernfalls hätte ich es nie bis hierher geschafft." Sie zeigte auf einen lächelnden Darwin, der ihr gerade den Schirm abnahm. Wenn sie sich nämlich nicht verlaufen hätte, dann wäre sie sicherlich in einen Finsterling hineingeraten, da war sich Bridger sicher.

In der Wohnung war es sehr warm und es hing ein seltsamer Duft in der Luft. "Nach was riecht das hier?", fragte er, als er sich aus seinem Mantel schälte.

"Das ist Darwin gewesen. Beschweren sie sich bei ihm! Ich mag den Gestank auch nicht." Lucas kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer. "Er wollte unbedingt genau wissen, was Gerüche sind und hat gestern anscheinend eine recht lange Zeit mit dem Doc darüber gesprochen." Er sah böse funkelnd zu der Ärztin, die ihm dies hier eingebrockt hatte. "Als ich heute morgen aufstand waren Dutzende von Blumenvasen mit Rosen in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt."

Bridger zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit einem gewissen Hauch an Vorwurf warf auch er der in dieser Welt rothaarigen Ärztin einen Blick zu.

"Wir haben uns doch nur unterhalten.", verteidigte sie sich.

"Dir sollte klar sein, dass für Darwin eine Unterhaltung anders ist als für uns." Nathan hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, was Lucas da im Arm hatte. "Ist das deine?"

Lucas sah ihn erst fragend an ehe er begriff. "Was? Oh, ja, das ist meine."

Selbst Kristins Augen weiteten sich. "Aber das ist doch..."

"Darwin erzählte mir heute morgen, dass Minki ebenfalls bei ihnen auf der Insel sei und nicht mehr von meiner Seite weichen würde. Das ging mir dann den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf und als ich mich vorhin noch etwas hinlegen wollte, war sie einfach da. Lag bei mir auf dem Bett und befreite eines meiner Kissen von seiner Füllung." Lucas hob die Katze auf seinem Arm zum schmusen höher.

"Er ist es gewesen.", sagte Darwin nun. "Nicht ich oder Bridger, sondern er."

"Du meinst, Lucas hat mich auch hierher...", sagte Kristin völlig überwältigt.

Der junge Mann nickte. "Ganz genau. Irgendwie muss er gemerkt haben, dass da noch jemand ist, dem er fast genauso viel bedeutet wie Bridger und hat ihn so zu sich geholt. Warum ihm die Katze aber so viel bedeutet weiß ich nicht." Er warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

"Darwin ist nur eifersüchtig. Er will hier gekrault werden und nicht nur einfach zusehen.", klärte Lucas lächelnd auf.

Dr. Westphalen spielte mir ihren Fingern in Darwins Nacken tröstend herum. "Hat er dich einfach so abserviert?"

Beleidigt wandte er sich dem Wohnraum zu. Grinsend folgt Lucas ihm. "Er ist völlig eifersüchtig.", flüsterte er im vorbei gehen den beiden anderen zu.

Der Captain konnte seinen Delphin verstehen. Bisher war Lucas ganz allein für ihn da und nun musste er ihn auf einmal teilen. Was sollte das nur werden, wenn der Junge sich mal verlieben und heiraten würde. Musste die Eheschließung unterbrochen werden, weil Darwin es nicht wollte?

Vor dem Kamin rollte sich die Katze auf dem Fellimitat zusammen und lag mit geschlossenen Augen ganz nah bei den Füßen ihres Herrchens, der neben Darwin auf dem Zweisitzer saß.

"Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Captain Hudson.", sagte Bridger sobald er saß.

Lucas nippte an seinem Glas, erwiderte aber nichts.

"Mittlerweile scheint man auch auf der seaQuest besorgt zu sein. Es gibt anscheinend Probleme, mit denen sie nicht zurecht kommen und würden bereits alles dafür geben, dich bei ihnen zu haben."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was unvollendet gerade dort laufen könnte, dann wird mir ganz anders."

"Ich wollte, dass du weißt, wie sehr du gebraucht wirst."

Dr. Westphalen und Lucas warfen sich einen Blick zu, der beiden zeigte, was der andere wusste. Bridger wollte darauf hinaus ihm zu sagen, endlich diesen Ort zu verlassen und das sprach der junge Mann auch aus.

"Es wird nicht mehr lange Probleme geben, denn ich werde versuchen von ihr weg zu gehen, sprich aufzuwachen." Entschlossen stellte er sein Glas auf den Tisch.

Darwin neben ihm sah ihn sprachlos an. Diese Entscheidung kam für ihn völlig überraschend. "Wann das?", fragte er.

Der Ensign sah zur Seite und legte seine Hand auf Darwins Unterarm. "Seit gestern oder besser seit ich wieder mit euch allen zusammen sein konnte. Ich will nicht wieder in diesen Räumen hier eingeschlossen sein, sobald du weiter weg bist und ich kann mich auch nicht länger vor meinem Leben verstecken. Das hier ist recht angenehm und ich fühle mich mehr als wohl in dieser Umgebung, aber sie ist nicht wirklich. Ganz ehrlich, ich vermisse die Computer und meine Spiele sehr. Die Herausforderung, wenn ich vor eine unlösbare Aufgabe gestellt werde oder einfach das alltägliche Leben auf der seaQuest. Eben mein Leben.

Ich habe dir von meiner Entscheidung noch nichts gesagt, weil ich dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte. Anfangs war es nur eine Idee gewesen über die ich noch sehr genau drüber nachdenken musste."

"Aber das musst du nicht mehr.", unterbrach ihn die Ärztin.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher zu wissen, was ich will. Ihr seid die Personen, die mir am meisten bedeuten im Moment. Es ist euer Wunsch, bei euch zu sein und nicht in meiner eigenen Welt eingeschlossen, weil ich keine Zukunft bei dem gesehen habe, vor dem ich weg gelaufen bin. Ich sehne mich mittlerweile nach so vielen Dingen, die ich gar nicht alle hierher holen kann. Minki zum Beispiel ist zwar gerade hier, aber das wird sie nicht bleiben. Wenn ich wieder zu Bewusstsein komme, ist sie aber immer da. Ich brauche nur zu ihnen zu fahren, Doktor oder einfach die Bettdecke zur Seite zu schlagen und sie aus eines ihrer Verstecke holen."

Besorgt beobachtete Bridger wie Darwins Gesichtsausdruck immer deprimierter, trauriger wurde. Genau das hatte er befürchtet und genau darum hatte Lucas ihm nichts gesagt, bevor sie alle zusammen waren und seine Entscheidung gefestigt war, weil er wie Nathan selbst wusste, was es für ihren Freund bedeuten würde.

"Und Darwin ist auch immer bei dir, egal wo du dich auf dem Boot aufhälst und selbst wenn du an Land gehst, schwimmt er dir bis ans Ufer hinterher.", sagte der Captain.

Der grauhaarige Mann blickte auf, sah zu Bridger und dann zu Lucas, der ihn liebevoll anlächelte. "Ja, er ist auch dort immer da. Wir können zwar nicht das tun, was wir hier alles hatten, doch ich bin froh, die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dir so nahe gewesen zu sein."

Nun kullerte Darwin eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel und verdutzt blickte er auf seinen feuchten Handrücken, mit dem er darüber gestrichen war.

Fasziniert rutschte die Ärztin ungeduldig auf ihrem Platz hin und her. War Lucas nun fertig oder konnte sie das Phänomen ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nehmen?

"Was ist das?", fragte Darwin fassungslos.

Innerlich sprang sie auf und jubelte. "Das sind Tränen. Du weißt doch, was das ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig auf seine Gefühle bedacht.

Er nickte. "Ja, aber warum habe ich welche. Ich habe noch nie weinen müssen."

Lucas legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Ich schätze mal, das ist, weil du traurig bist. Ich gehe nicht fort, Darwin, ich bin immer noch bei dir. Wir zwei sind wie Pech und Schwefel, erinnerst du dich?"

Nathan gab Kristin ein Zeichen die beiden allein zu lassen. Sie verließen den Raum und auf einmal wurde um sie herum alles dunkel, denn Darwin und auch Lucas wollten in ihrer Traumwelt allein sein, weshalb sie die beiden in ihre eigenen Träume schickten.

Das laute Schreien einer Möwe holte ihn aus seinen Träumen zurück. Die Sonne brannte bereits heiß in sein Zimmer und wärmte seine Zehen, die unter der Bettdecke hervor schauten. Sofort war er auf und eilte zu Lucas. Kristin saß bereits am Bettrand. Betrübt sah sie ihn an.

"Noch ist er nicht aufgewacht."

"Wieso nicht? Er sagte doch, er will zurück kommen? Vielleicht schläft er nur." Unmöglich, dass Lucas noch immer im Koma lag. Er war sich so sicher gewesen ihn jetzt zurück zu haben und nun das.

"Vielleicht hat er noch etwas zu erledigen, was seine Zeit braucht." So wie nur eine Mutter es vermochte, strich sie ihm über den Handrücken. Besorgt sah sie auf das Gesicht hinab, das ruhig da lag, als könnten keine Sorgen seine Ruhe trüben.

"Meinst du das mit Darwin? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden so lange brauchen. Darwin ist nicht egoistisch. Wenn er sieht, wie wichtig es Lucas ist, dann wird er ihn gehen lassen und sich mit seiner Entscheidung abfinden. Er ist niemand, der sich nicht anpassen kann. Mich würde es sehr überraschen, sollte er sich in den Weg stellen."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Warten wir es einfach ab."

Völlig überrascht sah der Barmann auf, als er die beiden jungen Männer eintreten sah. "Recht ungewöhnliche Zeit für euch beiden. Ich wollte gerade schließen."

"Keine Sorge, wir bleiben nicht lange.", sagte Lucas und trat an die Theke heran.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" Er hörte auf, das Glas zu polieren und legte das Geschirrtuch auf die Seite. Irgendwas war mit den beiden nicht in Ordnung, das sah er ihnen an. Besonders der mit den grauen Haaren schien ganz schön zu schlucken zu haben. "Wollt ihr was trinken?"

Darwin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich möchte mich von ihnen verabschieden."

"Wie? Aber warum denn? Die Leute lieben dich, du bist einer unserer besten Unterhalter hier im Ort, wenn du mal Lust zum unterhalten hast."

"Ja, das stimmt und ich hatte wirklich Spaß hier, doch nun muss ich gehen."

"Und wohin?" Er sah nochmals zu dem deprimiert auf den Boden blickenden Darwin. Anscheinend war das hier ein Abschied auf länger als nur eine kurze Fahrt mit dem Schiff.

"Dahin, wo ich herkomme. Ich muss wieder zu meinen alten Freunden zurück. Sie brauchen mich mehr, als ihr alle hier."

"Wirst wohl lange weg bleiben, was?"

Er nickte. "Ganz richtig, wir werden uns wohl nie mehr wieder sehen." Es sei denn Darwin würde zukünftig sein Unwesen in seinen Träumen treiben. Lucas hoffte inständig, dass dem nicht so war, denn das war bisher ja auch ein Ort gewesen, an dem man ganz gut entspannen konnte.

Der Barmann hielt ihm die fette Pranke von Hand hin. "Dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute, mein Junge. Ich hoffe, du hast dir genau überlegt, was du da vorhast. Eine Menge Leute werden enttäuscht sein, wenn ich sie heute Abend über deinen Abschied informieren muss."

Mit einem Lächeln ergriff er die Hand. Ganz sicher war Darwin es gewesen, der ihm soeben die Worte in den Mund gelegt hatte. Sie konnten ihn beide in gewisser Weise steuern, den Besitzer dieser kleinen Billardbar, ihrem liebsten Spielplatz. "Keine Sorge, die werden das verkraften. Ich muss tun, was für mich gut ist und ich weiß, dass es das ist. Können wir zwei in den Raum hinter dir gehen?"

"Natürlich, geht nur."

"Danke." Darwin vor sich her schiebend, quetschten sie sich um die Theke herum. In dem kleinen Raum herrschte wahrscheinlich die beste Luft in der ganzen Bar, denn bis hier drangen nie die Zigarren und Zigaretten ihrer Besucher. Dieser war eigentlich ganz allein für das Personal reserviert, doch es gab hier auch noch etwas anderes, nämlich den Hintereingang. Als Lucas das erste Mal hierher kam, war dieser Raum es gewesen in welchem er sich wieder gefunden hatte. Betreten durch die Holztür, mit dem kleinen Fenster im oberen Drittel.

"Hör bitte auf zu schmollen, Darwin. Ich verlasse dich doch nicht. So wie ich dich kenne, wirst du mich zukünftig in meinen Träumen besuchen kommen, weil du nun weißt, wie wir zwei auch andere Dinge zusammen machen können, als Menschen."

"Es wird aber nicht mehr so sein wie jetzt.", sagte er betrübt.

"Doch, das wird es. Wir zwei gehen schon bald auf die seaQuest zurück und können uns jederzeit hier treffen. Wir sind uns dann sogar noch näher. Im Traum und in der realen Welt. Du wirst doch wohl nicht aufhören mir ständig hinterher zu schwimmen und beim Aquatunnel vom Labor mir über die Schulter zusehen?"

"Nein."

"Siehst du! Es gibt keinen Grund für Traurigkeit. Ich freue mich bereits, bald wieder mit dir im Wasser toben zu können. Ich denke mal, so fit bin ich noch nicht, dass ich gleich aufs Boot zurück kann. Mit Glück schreibt mich der Doc noch etwas länger krank, als unbedingt nötig und wir können ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir schnappen uns Bridgers Enkel und erziehen ihn um zu unserem neuen guten Freund. Wir bringen ihm das Schwimmen bei und lauter anderer Dummheiten, die den Captain ärgern. Genauso wie wir es immer gemacht haben. Damals haben wir uns gegenseitig Sachen beigebracht, nun schnappen wir uns ein neues Opfer."

Das schien Darwin zu gefallen. "Michael kann noch nicht schwimmen. Bridger war besorgt und hatte bisher keine Zeit."

"Sobald ich aufstehen darf, werden wir damit beginnen." Lucas legte seine Arme um Darwin und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Wir sehen uns, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken."

Darwin rollten erneut die Tränen hinunter. Er wollte es nicht zeigen, darum drückte er seinen Freund so lange an sich, bis sie getrocknet waren. "Bis später." Dann ging der junge Wissenschaftler durch die Tür.

Jemand hielt seine Hand. Auf seiner linken Schulter lastete ein Gewicht. War er etwa noch verletzt? Ist es das was er spürte? Er drehte den Kopf zu der Seite und versuchte langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Das Licht blendete ihn und er bekam sie nicht weit auf.

"Mach das Rollo runter.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme und jemand anders begann dies auch zu tun. "Lucas? Lucas, kannst du mich hören?", fragte die selbe Stimme ihn.

"Ja.", antwortete er schwach. Seine Stimme war ziemlich leise, doch das Gewicht auf seiner Schulter war mit einem Mal verschwunden und etwas feuchtes stupste gegen seine Nase. Als es auch noch ein Miau von sich gab, wusste er, wer da gelegen hatte. Er konnte also ganz beruhigt seinen Kopf den menschlichen Stimmen zuwenden.

Im Hintergrund rutschte ein Rollo hinunter. Erneut versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Nun, da es nicht mehr hell war und das Sonnenlicht aus dem Zimmer verbannt, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sie ganz zu öffnen. Direkt neben ihm war Doktor Westphalen. Sie sah so anders aus. Ihr Haar war blond, nicht mehr rot und hinter hier stand Bridger, der, wie es ihm schien, noch nie breiter gestrahlt hatte, als in diesem einen Moment.

"Willkommen zurück!", sagte er. Wie um das zu bekräftigen, begann nun draußen auch ein Delphin aufgeregt zu schnattern. Anscheinend hatte es da einer besonders eilig seinen Freund zu sehen.

THE END

__

Herzliches Dankeschön an die lieben und treuen Reviews. Es freut mich, dass diese Geschichte genauso positiv aufgenommen wurde, wie bereits andere. Nun haben meine Nervensägen einen Grund weniger nach neuen Updates zu fragen, egal wie groß und fett es in den Mails steht. ;)

Ach ja, der Barmann hat jetzt auch einen anderen Job angenommen, er ist Wirt in der neuen Wolfgang Hohlbein Reihe "Nemesis". Habe echt nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ich meine Figur da plötzlich hinter der Theke stehen sah.


End file.
